


Noona

by darmydreamer



Category: EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, fmm, illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darmydreamer/pseuds/darmydreamer
Summary: Once the date for paying rent is closing in on her and she is already 3 months behind, making a scary decision to use a shady website to get some fast money is her only chance at this point, her situation cant be worse than it already is or can it?
Relationships: Nadia/Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*I really have nothing to lose, I already sold my car, it was piece of shit but it was my piece of shit at least. Rent is due in 10 days, none of the businesses i applied for a job at contacted me back if I want to stay here i have to do this, right? * - Nadia thought to herself.

She moved to Korea 3 years ago and she was already over the usual age especially in Korea where people have a stable carrier and usually she would find a few part time jobs, delivering for some restaurants or stores, washing dishes or cleaning bars, nothing special but at least it payed for the rent and bills at one point she even managed to get a car. Nadia was 32 when she arrived with some of her savings to Korea and she loved it here, she never once complained about tough work or extreme working hours, she fell in love with Korea and wanted to stay here as long as she can.

But, lately it was harder and harder to find a job, any type of job and now it was getting really close to her becoming homeless, she has not payed her rent in 3 months and she has to pay it in 10 days. She applied to any and every job she saw an add for, but nobody called her for an interview. Her friend Eunseo even got her an interview at the broadcasting station she works at but still nothing. 

Nadia remembered one of her few friends mentioning once this website where you can apparently hire a guy for a night, if she ever felt needy and wanted a quick fix. Nadia wasnt very popular with guys in Korea, she is 5'7" which is pretty tall compared to other girls in Korea and she was nowhere near a slim Korean girl standard. She had a firm body mostly from cycling delivering around town and working hard night and day, but she still wouldnt say she was fit for that standard. But she never thought about hiring a guy for something like that, she needed money for more usefull things.

Soomin would always say - A lot of guys love foreign girls here, they would totally love you.- 

Nadia disagreed hard. 

But instead of hiring a guy Nadia thought she might make a profile and try out the website. It was her last resort and at this point she really had nothing to lose. 

*Either I'm gonna get killed or I'll starve or freeze to death when i get kicked out. And that's the worse case scenario. Best case is i get some money out of it and i pay my rent and live happily ever after forgeting it ever happened* 

Nadia was paptalking herself while making a profile chosing a provocative photo that wasnt showing her face, she wasnt that dumb. 

She quickly finished it pressed create and watched it go online. She didnt say much in her profile but she did say she is a foreigner, remembering what Soomin told her but not really believing it, and she also didnt set up a price. People had to contact her and set the price depending on what they wanted to do or wanted her to do. 

*This is it, no turning back. And i can always say no to people if it doesnt feel safe. Anyways nobody will probably even see it or try to contact me* 

Nadia sighed and opened a job website to see if anything new was posted in the span of these 30 minutes since she last checked. 

Nothing.

She didnt want to sit around and refresh the page for the rest of the day so she decided to blast some music and clean this little apartment that became her personal nest. 

Her afternoon went by fast and after shower and a very poor dinner she went to bed promising "Tomorrow will be better" .

* * *

The days went by one by one and Nadias hope was drying out. 2 more days and all she could do was peel some onions for way to little money in some restaurant far away from her house, the trip there and back made her so exhausted but she was always greatful to people who hired her she understood her situation very well.

While in the shower she heard her phone ring, it was just a message so it was probably Eunseo, she didnt feel like talking to anyone at this moment anyways, she'll message her later.

Ramen was her comfort food so while getting that ready she checked her phone and saw an email from the scatchy website, someone was interested and she wasnt sure if she was terrified, scared, excited or happy, maybe all of it would be a good description of her feelings.

She set down and checked the messages. 

Somebody was interested.

noonalovers47 - Lovers?- Nadia said out loud. 

The message was very brief and clear, Nadia was shocked at the amount of money they offered her. For a second she was so excited and happy, but when her brain caught up she realized that something must be really wrong, nope she's probably gonna die. There is no way they would pay that amount of money for something like this. 

> " _As you can see by our username we like noonas. That is our first requirment._
> 
> _2nd one is that you're okay with 2 guys and every possible scenario that comes with that (and by that i mostly refer to dp)_
> 
> _3rd one is that you meet us on the address we provide you (hotel room) there will be a blind fold that you will have to wear_ _through the entire session_
> 
> _If you're not on a pill we wont wear condoms but the payment is generous enough to cover for a morning after pill_
> 
> _And last we will pay you 10mil won._
> 
> _If you have any questions ask them fast because we need this to happen tomorrow._ "

*10 mil won? THAT IS INSANE! This cant be true* Nadia was going insane, this would be the easiest money earn ever in her life. She never had a threesome before but she often fantasized about it. 

*what if they film all of it?* she was trying to work every angle before she gives them an answer

*I mean nobody even knows i exist her and a chance for any of my friends to see it is very little to none* 

With no time to waste she takes the bait and says YES. Thankfully the website is set so the certain amount has to be prepaid before anything happens. Its not much so the person actually has to show up and other person cant cancel after 24 h passed so Nadia planned if she cant set up the place she can do time so its after 24 hours and they cant cancel this small amount of money. 

> " _I am okay with all of the requests above. Please send me the address and room number. And I'm only available after 8pm_ "

She kept it brief.

They replied right away saying the time was okay for them, pushing meet up at 9pm and she knew where that hotel was, it was surprisingly in a very fancy part of the town which didnt surprise her with the amount of money they were paying. It was probably some kinky old business men prettending to be younger and liking noonas. 

* * *

The next morning she woke up still in disbelief at what she was going to do tonight, but it was her best option at the moment. Her body, sore from long cycling trip yesterday, didnt help her get out of bed. 

Her usual morning routine would be breakfast while watching youtube videos and after that checking job website for any possible new ads, no luck. It was saturday after all, noone ever really posted new ads on weekends. 

Somehow the day was going by slowly which was oposite of what she expected to happen.

With little bit of money she earned pealing onions she went to get some groceries in a closeby supermarket. 

Without even noticing her mind went to a place where it hasnt been for a while, and the whole idea of whats going to happen tonight made her body excited. And its confusing because this is the dumbest thing she has ever done and her brain is telling her that she should not go, that something will come up like it always does. But her body was craving this,more so it needed it. 

By the time she got home it was 5pm and it was time to start getting ready after all her neighborhood was quite far from the fancy one that hotel was located. 

Only thing remotely appropriate for sucha high standard hotel was her tight under knee black dress , with a square clevage and thick straps. She doesnt even remember if she ever put it on while in Korea, it was just sitting in her closet waiting for... i guess for this moment. Nadia pair them with her peach orange strappy sandals and a same color clutch bag. 

She kept her hair down but curled it at the bottom. Make up wasnt her specialty so in most cases she would just accent her eyes with eyeliner and masquera. In the times like this, late summer when its still warm enough for a dress like this, her skin would be pretty tanned more make up would not look good on her, so last thing she decides to do is add some light orange lipstick.

Parfume of choice is Guilty by Gucci, it was a gift from her cousin long time ago before she came to Korea. Nadia was never much of a parfume user since she always thought it was waste of a parfume to use it when you're working at jobs like she was, also riding on a bike all day and sweating. 

*Guilty , how appropriate. That is how i'm gonna feel tomorrow if i'm still alive* Nadia thought to herself checking one lest time how she looked in the mirror. She was good to go.

She called a cab at 8pm, trip there would take 40-45 minutes, she should be there on time with some time to spare.

Once she arrived at the hotel her brain tried to convince her to go home and figure out something else, she couldnt handle it so her body leads her to hotels bar for a drink, she really needed one. Poison of choice this time was wiskey neat and even though she had 20 minutes to spare she drank it in one shot, ordering another just for it to meet the same destiny as the first one. After that she felt like her brain finally shut up and she could just let her body take over. But it's been so long since she had done anything like that , can she even do it? Obviously her brain was still not done talking. It had a good point there but the booze in her reminded her that its just like riding a bike, you cant forget it. 

When she checked the clock it showed 5 minutes to 9, taking 3 deep breaths she walked up to reception desk and asked for a room key number 1047. Receptionist asked if she was "Noona", Nadia looked at her faking a small smile replaying politely - Yes.- 

Receptionist just noded and handed her the key directing her to the elevator and explaining how to use it , because apparently the room was on the top floor.

In the elevator Nadia followed all the steps to using a key and once the doors opened there was a night city scenery right in front of her , and she fell in love with city of Seoul once again.

Following the room number directions she turned left and entered the 2nd room on the right .

Room was bigger than her whole appartment and she laughed at that. 

*This is way to fancy to be killed at, so am i dreaming? This cant be true* Nadia thought. 

She found a blindfold on the bed and a note saying "Put this one and wait on the bed"

It didnt say anything about undressing so she just did what the note said, but before that she checked the phone it was 9:03 PM. 

2 minutes felt like an eternity, she wished she could've looked at the city view for a bit longer. 

Then she heard the door unlock. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the door opened Nadia felt her heart starts to beat fast and she holds her breath, trying to listen to every little thing. All she heard was two sets of footsteps approaching.

Her body found this extremely exciting as she felt it heat up and shiver runs down her spin. She could feel them standing infront of her but they were not saying anything. 

Somebody touched her shoulder and she flinched at the sudden contact. 

-Sorry, i wasnt expecting that. - she said in a broken Korean, as her brain couldnt work properly. 

-Oh, her accent is hot.- one of the men said in surprisingly deep voice.

He ran his hand down her arm then up again, moving the dress strap off her shoulder, following her dress line to her brests. Nadia took a deep breath feeling her body give in to pleasure and her panties getting wet. 

She felt the weight shift as the other guy sat next to her and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Moving closer to her he whispered in her ear : - You wont be needing this. -

For a second there Nadia felt like she heard that voice somewhere before, but at this point nothing seemed real and she couldnt believe that this was actually happening, her mind was somewhere else and she couldnt think straight, so she just let her body take over.

-Come here. - the guy with a deep voice said as he took her hands and helped her stand up while the other guy softly removed the dress from her very turned on body.

They were extreamly nice and gentle, Nadia thought not expecting this kind of treatment at all.

Once she was out of her dress, she stood still listening to what seems like clothes being taken off.

Few seconds later she felt a touch on her thighs as one of them grabed her and lifted her up, she squeeked in surprised and automaticaly wraped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She could feel that he wasnt some old fart buisiness man, he was actually well built and also strong if he could pick her up. 

*Am i the luckiest girl in the world? What is happening* Nadia thought still not believing whats happening right now. 

The other guy took her shoes off with the most gentle touch Nadia has ever felt in her life. 

The one holding her unclipped her bra with one hand, and she was caught off guard by that because most guys she's been with till now could never manage to do that, and it made her giggle but she tought this guy after that quick move deserved some help. So as she felt safe being held by him she removed her arms, one by one from around his neck, to take off her bra. 

-Oh my god. - The deep voice said into her neck as looking at her breasts. She always thought they were small for her build and far from perfect, but she often got compliments for them from ex boyfriends. It made her smile when she heard his reaction. 

He kissed her neck and moved up the chin to her lips, she did not expect kissing to happen, but thinking about it now they never said anything about no kissing in that email. 

He moved to the bed and layed her down shifting weight to his arms to hold himself up above her as he kissed down her neck to her left breast. Her body moved uncontrolably at the sensation that his lips were sending. She wanted to touch him and feel him get hard in her hand, and as she thought about that the other set of lips sucked on her right breast and the soft moan leaves her mouth. 

The deep voice guy was taking his pants off from what Nadia could hear. She felt a hand move down her stomach into her panties runing a single finger through her already soaking wet lips.

-She is already so wet. - he said after sucking on her breast and she knew that was gonna leave a mark, but she didnt care, she wanted a reminder of this. 

In one quick move he took her panties off, running his hands up her leg back to her wet spot. 

He quickly spread her legs and softly rolled his hips touching her sweet lips with the tip of his already hard dick, she moaned, her body pressing on it showing that it wants it badly. 

The bed shifted again as the hand guided her hand towards another very hard cock. It was right above her lips and she licked it softly when she really wanted to swallow it whole, but teasing was her favorite thing to do. 

She licked its full lenght and it was quite something, it made her more excited if that was even possible at this moment. The deep moan escaped his mouth as she kissed the tip , licked the precum from the top of it and slide it all deep in side her throat. 

-That feels amazing. You sure know what you're doing.- Deep voice said while pushing it deep in her mouth making her gag. 

As she just caught a breath, she felt the other guy align with her dripping wet hole and with one smooth go pushed it all the way in. 

She felt the pain, but it was the pain that turns to pleasure real quick and at that moment she realized how much she missed this. She missed being someone dirty little girl. 

She squeezed her inside walls wraping that thick dick in all her wetness making him curse out loud. 

-Fuck, you are tight.- 

She kept on sucking on the dick, moaning each time the guy would slide back into her. 

She didnt know if it was from being blindfolded but she could feel him so deep inside her with each stroke.

She tried to focus on sucking, sliding it deep in her mouth while stroking and squeezing it with her hand, licking the bottom of it with each slide. He seemed to like that, the noises and moans coming from him made her think so. 

She kept squeezing her pussy walls around the guy fucking her whenever he was going out, begging him to not take it out, begging him to stay inside trying to suck him in deeper. It made him breath heavier Nadia tought he might be close to cumming.

She was so focused that when one of them pinched her nipple hard she lightly screamed in surprise but she loved it. He kept it pinched and spinned it around a few times letting it go and grabing the whole breast in his hand, she could tell he had large hands as well. 

She felt like her body was gonna explode and at that moment they stoped, they pulled out leaving her craving for more.

-Get on your knees. - the deep voice commanded. 

-Like this? - Nadia got on all fours on the bed.

-Come here. - the familiar voice said grabbing her hips and pulling them towards the edge of the bed. She loved doggy style so much, just this pose turned her on even more.

They were switching places, and without much thinking Nadia blurted : -Let me taste myself on your dick.- waiting for it with her tongue out. 

-Oh, you like that?- he said slapping his dick on her tongue. 

\- Yes. Noona loves it. - her inner porn star was coming out, she was loving this, it made her feel sexy and confident. 

-Fuck, say that again. - said the deep voice from behind her. She felt him rub his dick on her soaking pussy it was tingling for more. 

After a loud pop sound from taking the other guys dick out of her mouth and taking a deep breath she repeated what she said and he rammed his dick deep inside her making her ass shake. She moaned really loudly as the other guy grabbed her head with both hands and forced his dick back in. 

The guys fucking her from behind slapped her ass three times leaving a pretty big red mark on her right ass cheek. She moaned loudly letting him know that she likes it. 

He takes a note of it and serves the other cheek with the same amount of slaps squeezing it hard after. 

Letting them rock the body back and forth she concentrated on feeling when orgasm is gonna come, and she was really close. 

As the guy took his dick all the way out and bounced her hips back onto his dick making it go way deeper than its suppose to, then doing a round of fast short movements she moaned that she was coming while sucking the thick guy off like he was the sweetest popsicle she ever tasted and she wanted to know what kind of filling was hiding in side. 

Her whole body starts to spasm and she cant hold it when a hand reaches from behind to rub her clit making her moan really loud. 

-You cum fast. - Deep voice says as she feels warmth on her face and boobs, the guy she was sucking off came as well, she opened her mouth letting him finish it there. As she was trying to get back to normal, she stroke his dick it was still as hard as when they started. 

The other guy still hasnt finished, which Nadia was glad about because honestly at that moment she didnt want it to finish she wanted to go all night, she didnt mind being used by these two obviously super hot guys. 

-Get on top of me.- he touched her hand lightly guiding her to where he was laying down and even tho he just came he was ready to go again. She clumbsily climbed on top of him the other guy holding her waist and steading her. 

She ran her hand down his body lightly scratching his perfectly sculpted abs, down to his still hard dick, slowly lowering herself onto it. 

Nadia feels a soft push on her back making her bend over to her elbows which were resting on both sides of other guys head and he used this moment to kiss her not so gently, it was wild and passionate. Spinning her out of her mind, it was so good that she almost didnt feel the other guy fingering her ass. He was pressing the thumb in getting it ready for his long hard dick. 

The other guy thrusted a few times into her and she was already getting wet again her body burning with desire. 

-I'll go slow.- the sentence it self didnt go right with his deep voice. Also in so many ways he was more gentle than the other guy.

She felt his dick stretch her pink little asshole, and she couldnt help but moan causing her to bite the lips of a guy under her. He groaned in approval grabbing her head with both of his hands and kissing her harder. 

Once they were both deep inside her and they waited a few seconds before everyone was comfortable they started to move like one. All three of them moaned and said "Fuck" at the same time. It was raw and so hot. 

-I knew i would like this.- Nadia moaned between kisses. 

-Wait you have never done this before?- Deep voice said moving faster now. 

-Not at the same time.- she responds.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back a bit making her back arch and breaking their kiss like he was jealous, while the guy under her caressed her sensitive boobs. 

-Ready?- they asked as they stopped at once.

-Yes, please dont stop.- she begged.

-Noona wants it.- she knew that will drive them crazy as it did. 

They start to move as one penetrating her fast and hard and all she could is to enjoy it with every inch of her hot wet body and moan out loud. 

Her body feeling stretched in the best way possible, the one she didnt even know she missed so much, the one that she sometimes fantasized about but never coming true. 

As soon as the guy under her rubbed her already oversensitive clit she felt the orgasm coming and there was no way she could hold it back. 

All three of them were breathing heavily and were close to coming.

-I'm gonna cum again.- she pleaded.

-Cum on my dick, Noona.- guy under her said not taking a finger of her clit.

She couldnt hold it in anymore and as she was about to collapse on top of him again in the hottest orgasm she ever had in her life, the guy in the back let her hair go holding her hips tightly pumping her ass full of cum. As he slowly pulled out it dripped out and a few last shots he put on her red ass. 

Nadias pussy wrapped around thick guys dick made him fill her up in seconds. Even tho it was his second time cumming it was a good amount. 

Still inside her he turned her over and while he was pulling out he kissed her once again this time more gently like it was a thank you. 

Nadia was just laying there in disbelif. Her body covered and filled with cum and she loved it. She was still in post orgasm ecstasy , if she moved her body would tremble from sensation.

She could hear them go to the bathroom one by one to clean up and put on their stuff. Nadia wasnt sure how many minutes have passed, she didnt wanna take the blindfold off yet but as always after the moment passed she felt ashamed of her naked body so she covered herself with a bed sheet. 

One of them opened a bag and took something out. 

-Thank you Noona.- the deep voice led her to take his hand , he was giving her the money. 

-You can stay the night here.- 

And as she heard them coming in she heard the footsteps leaving the room, door opening and closing. 

Feeling safe to take the blindfold off she untied it slowly and let her eyes get accustomed to the light again. The room was empty, only she was left now, her and her 10million won. She stared at the stack of money in her hands. 

-This is insane.- she thought loudly.

She locked the door after them and decided to stay the night here. She grabbed her phone and checked the time it was already half past 3 in the morning. 

She didnt really care about the time, there was nothing she had to do, no job no interviews it was sunday after all. 

She took a long shower looking at the marks their left on her. 

Her boobs neck and stomach all had hickies. Before everything started she made a decision to scratch them a few times just in case she was gonna be murdered to have some proof of who did it. Even though she knew nobody would give a damn about a white girl in Korea when it comes to rich people like this. They would be out in no time. 

She had enough money now to survive for some time, this was a jackpot, she never has to do this again, but her body wants to do this again. 

-NO!- she tells herself looking in the mirror. 

By deciding this she takes her phone and deletes the profile off the website. 


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up on sunny Sunday morning in an unfamiliar place, Nadia needs a few minutes to realize where she is and what she is doing here. 

Memories from last night, or should she say this morning flood her mind and her whole body gets goosebumps. 

She quickly checks the clock and realize she doesnt have much time to leave. So she just quickly puts her dress back on realizing, this is gonna be a walk of shame, and that she shouldn't have stayed the night, but leave after they did. It would have looked like she was coming back from a night out. 

She cant change anything now and has to own it. Walk of shame it is. Her bag was quiet small but she managed to stuff the money inside and leave the room on time. 

She called the taxi on her way down so the walk of shame could be as short as possible. 

Once she was back home she took another shower and just ordered some food because she still felt exhausted from last night and didnt feel like cooking. 

The sunday went by pretty fast and in peace, she felt relaxed knowing the money she earn in a very inappropriate way just saved her life. She texted her appartment company and said she will bring the rent money first thing tomorrow morning. 

* * *

Monday morning started off with a rain and a phonecall from the broadcast company that she passed the first round and if she could come today for a follow-up interview. They apologized for sucha short notice and if she could come at 11 am this morning. Which was in 4 hours from now, she had plenty of time so she agreed. 

The rental company was close by so she decided to leave as soon as she gets ready and she can walk from company to interview. 

Even tho it was summer and pretty warm there were still some puddles on the road. 

Waiting for a green light on a crosswalk right infront of the rental company not paying attention to cars or people around her,some jerk in a crazy expensive fancy car drove right through a huge puddle getting Nadia soaked from head to toe. Thankfully it was hot outside so she dried off quickly. By the time she reached the rental company she was completely dry. She payed for all 3 months and the upcoming month as well. She left the building with the biggest smile on her face. 

Entering the broadcasting building little before 10:45am she noticed the same expensive car that ran through a puddle infront of her leaving the building's underground garage. She tried to see who it was inside but the windows were tinted out, so she didnt pay him much attention and hurried up to her interview checking if she looked decent and if she fully dried off. 

-I GOT THE JOB!- She screamed on her phone telling her friend Eunseo all about it. 

-Grats!- Eunseo was so happy for her. 

-We should grab something to eat, when do you finish? Are you here right now? Should we grab lunch of dinner? Chicken and beer? - Nadia couldnt stop herself, everything was finally working out for her. 

-Super busy now let's make it a dinner.- Eunseo said. 

-Ok I'll pick you up at 7. Will you finish by then?- 

-7 sounds great.-Eunseo said while hanging up the phone.

Excluding that jerk in the fancy car this must be the best day of Nadias life. 

Nadia debated with herself should she go back and change her clothes or stay in the city and kill the time going through some stores while waiting for her friend to finish work. 

She decided she wanted to change out of the clothes that were soaked with puddle water. Thankfully nobody at the interview noticed. 

She walked to the subway where she took the train close to her place without switching. 

Walking into her little nest she felt safe and relieved that she didnt need to leave it. She decided to take a shower and dress casualy they gonna go for a bbq or something chill anyways. 

She picked her favorite ripped mom jeans, oversized white tshirt with her own splatter design on it and her white converse stars. Instead of putting the belt on she decided to use her fanny pack. 

Nadia was always early where ever she went and it was no different this time. She was early waiting for Eunseo at the back entrance where she usually waited when picking her up. 

She was still in a super great mood because nothing could ruin this day. 5 minute till 7, sun started to set but it was still day, she was listening to music sitting at the curb when a car parked infront of the entrance. It was one of those SUV type of cars that many idols or entertainment people used to go to different events. She didnt pay much attention to it this was after all a broadcasting station, and at that moment Eunseo came out of the building, bowing down to people going in. 

-Nadia!- she screamed her name it startled Nadia. 

-What?- she replayed taking her earplugs out and turning her music off. 

-DID YOU SEE WHO THAT WAS?- 

-No?- 

-Jungkookie.- 

-Oh really? Damn i thought it was just some old hosts.- Nadia was sad she really liked Jungkook, well like was an understatment. 

-He has a solo performance coming up this weekend, he probably came to rehearse.- 

-Wow, you get to see that? You're so lucky.- 

-You'll get to see it more now that you're working here. You have to clean that room as well.- 

-Oh my god, you're right i work here now.- They both jumped in happiness.

-Let's go eat i'm starving.- Said Eunseo. 

-BBQ!- they yelled in unision. 

* * *

They went to their favorite restaurant and ate and drank as much as they could celebrating Nadias new job.

She decided not to say anything about her weekend to Eunseo, even though they were very good friends, the best, Nadia couldnt tell how her friend would react to what she did, so she did not mention it at all. 

And after all she was trying to forget about it, but the fact that it was 2 very hot young guys and not some old dudes, make is very, VERY hard to forget. 

Spicy food made her sweat a bit, and all the smoke from bbq also didnt help so the hickies she was trying to hide with some makeup on her neck showed and Eunseo noticed. 

-OMG, Dia! WHATS THAT?- pointing to her neck. 

-What? is it a bug? - 

-Is that a bruise... Oh my god, is that what i think it is?- she was kinda shocked, but also happy and excited she wanted to hear all about it. 

-What? oooh this i just pinched myself with a zipper. - Nadia was trying to play it cool but stuttering was a dead tell. Her Korean wasnt bad, but every time she had to lie her brain would short circuit. Eunseo already knew this. 

-Don't you lie to me.- she laughed.

Alcohol helped in spilling everything out, well not everything but a better lie than this one.

-Ok ok it was just a bad date on saturday that i set up on short notice with some dating app. But it was horrible as you can see, you know i hate hickies and this dude went straight for it. Somebody got blocked real quick.- She managed to explain without making it sound like a lie.

It seems like Eunseo believed it this time.

They stayed out untill 10 pm, it was a weekday so they decided to skip their usual barhopping, Eunseo had to go to work in the morning, and even though Nadia was starting her job on Monday she wasnt in the mood anyways, she wanted to go home and relax, sleep early and maybe read a book. 

* * *

Once home she changed to her pajamas and made herself a cup of warm cocoa, instead of getting a book and reading before bed she opened her laptop and checked whats new on youtube. 

After a few videos from her usual subscribed channels, BTS video came on and she heard a very familiar voice. 

Jungkooks voice to be exact. 

*No it can't be. There is many people who sound like him, there is a bigger chance for me to win a lottery and get hit by a lightening at the same time than sleeping with him thanks to some shady website* she thought to herself and after watching the video till the end closing her laptop, finishing her cocoa and getting up to wash the cup and go to the bathroom once again. On the way there she checked again if her doors were locked and it was finally time to get some sleep. 

As soon as she closed her eyes the feelings, the sounds and all the little butterflies woke up in her stomach reminding her of that night. 

She opened her eyes again staring at the ceiling. 

-How am i suppose to sleep?- she said to nobody in particular.

Her body was on fire only after those few seconds of remembering everything, she could feel her panties getting wet already. 

That brought back a memory of a guy taking them off in one swift move. 

Them saying "Noona" kept ringing in her head and before she knew it her hands were running down her body, cupping her breast like they did, but it wasnt really the same, their hands were bigger than hers. 

Her other hand was moving down her stomach tickling it which made her giggle, and down between her legs. 

The memories kept coming back to her, the breathing and the hard feeling under her fingers when she ran her hand down their body. The way they were so hard for her, made her so wet. 

She couldnt stop herself from sliding her hand into her panties. Her wetness surprised even her. 

How can a memory do this, even though she was blindfolded all her other senses remembered every single detail, every sweat drop, every cum drop, every touch of the lips and fingertips, every bite and every suck, every word they said. 

It didnt take long for her to come to climax. It was far from how it felt that day but she needed to feel as close to that as she could at this exact moment. 

After finishing she layed there for a minute rewinding the whole scene,in her mind, to the begining for next time when she needs it. 

She got out of the bed and cleaned herself up. 

It didnt take long for her to fall asleep. 

She was dreaming of a beautiful lake in a sunset, she slowly walked into it feeling the mud between her toes. Walking passed all these beautiful lotus flowers all different colors, pink, white, blue, yellow, purple her long white dress was full soaked.Nadia kept walking untill she reached the only one that was reflecting the sunset in its golden petals. She plucked it out and carried it home. Her home looked different now, it was a big house with a garden in the back. House was red and it had a big cherry tree in front. She put the lotus in the flower pot that she placed in the middle of the lobby. The moonlight was shining down on it through a glass window on the roof of the house. No matter the time of the day the flower was always open shinning so bright. In the morning the flower turned to dust, there was only golden ashes left of it filling the flower pot. At that moment Nadia hugged the pot and mixed her tears with the golden dust. She threw the golden dust in the same lake where she wound the flower, but the wind decided to carry it somewhere else. It looked like it disappeared into the sunset. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nadia woke up feeling great, fresh. She had this feeling like she had a good dream but she couldnt remember it fully. Just some part about a golden flower and the most beautiful sunset she has ever seen. She didnt think much of it, instead she stayed a bit longer in the bed things were finally going well in her life. Her rent was taken care of, she was starting her new job next week, after the former employee retires, and the best part is that she will be working in the same building as her best friend, they can have lunch together or grab some drinks after work. 

Nadia got out of the bed definitely on the right foot this morning. She didn't have anything planned for this week so she tried to do some of the things that she usually didnt have time for like reading or going for a walk, listening to music at Han River. 

She gave up on planning things long time ago in her life, she will decide each day what she feels like doing and do it like that. 

Today it was Tuesday and a bit cloudy but warm, it didnt look like it will rain so she decided to take her bike down the Han River maybe grab some ice cream and maybe take some pictures of big, puffy clouds floating high above her head. 

She was very proud of a few pictures she took that day so it was only natural to share it on her social media. 

* * *

Wednesday came by really fast, shining bright like a Sun in the sky, it was the right amount of warmth and wind at the same time. Nadia usually hates to shop but on this day something urged her to go, even though she didnt really need anything in particular. She also wanted to test how long it would take her to go to work with her bike, so she might as well test that while she attempts to shop in that neighborhood. Stores over there were not really in her money range, but since she got some extra cash laying around she might check it out and only buy it is she finds something she really likes.

When driving past broadcasting company, that shes gonna be working at, she stoped at the red light and checked how long it took her to ride all the way here. 

45 minutes dont really seem that long when you listen to good music. As the green light turned on and she was about to cross the road the car drove right infront of her front tire, and he had the decency to honk at her, when she did nothing wrong. As she turned around to flip him off she noticed it was that same fancy car that splashed her in the rain the other day.

*Wow is this guys mission to ruin my every day* Nadia couldnt believe it. 

She watched as he turned right into the broadcasting companies underground garage. 

*It has to be somebody who works there* Nadia really wanted to find out who it was *I'll find out once i get into that building* she made a little plan in her head.

While she was checking where the car was going she totally forgot to cross the road, now she has to wait for next green light to go.

She parked her bike nearby and decided to walk around a few stores that were closeby. 

First few she didnt find anything she liked though the prices were decent. 

Next one that came up was Gucci store and she debated if she should even go inside. 

*oooh why the hell not, you can just try things on you dont have to buy them, not like you could even afford it* Nadia talked to herself.

She decided to go in and see if she liked anything to try it on without looking at the price. 

She picked this really nice dress, very simple nothing too flashy , flashy was never her style so this dress was just right for her. 

At the dressing room her friend Soomin called.

\- Hey Soomin, you called at the right time, what do you think about this dress? - 

\- Oh, wow it looks really nice. Is that Gucci?- 

\- Yeah, I just walked in and decided to try something on. - Nadia said as she walked out of the fitting room to see herself better from further away. 

\- How much is it?- Soomin was curious.

\- I have no idea I'm not gonna even look at it. - She laughed trying to hold her phone with one and zip the back with the other, but she gave up on that because it was impossible. 

\- Watch out! - Soomin said as Nadia bumped into somebody behind her. 

She quickly put her phone down and turned around to bow and apologize. But all she could hear was a very familiar deep voice saying "Are you alright?" 

Nadia stayed bowed in shock, she didnt wanna see who it was. 

\- You're dress is unzipped. - He said and she could tell there was a grin on his face just from the way he said it. 

She bolted upwards, her eyes meeting his. And everything about him was so familiar but Nadias brain wasnt working properly, she just ran back into the fitting room and pulled the curtain as fast as she could. 

\- It looks good on you, you should buy it. - His deep voice came pouring in through the curtain.

\- Kai-ssi this way. - Nadia could hear the store salesman say it probably showing him where to go. 

\- Thank you. - he said shortly. 

*KAI-SSI?* Cogwheels in Nadias brain started to slowly turn again. 

\- KAI-SSI? - she whispered to herself. 

\- NADIA? Are you okay? What happened? - Soomin was yelling through her phone. 

\- Oh right, sorry. I bumped into somebody. - Nadia put her phone back up. 

\- Into KAI. I saw him coming. - 

\- Oh my god, why didnt you say anything? - Nadia said angrily. 

\- I did, but your big steps were faster. I cant believe what just happened. YOU ARE SO LUCKY. - She screamed.

Nadia peeked out of the changing room and saw him walk away to the VIP room. She remembered that he was one of the Gucci faces after all. 

\- I gotta go change, I'll call you later. - As she hang up the phone and looked at him again, he was looking her way , they made an eye contact and he smiled. Nadia hid behind a curtain again. 

She liked the dress but when she saw the price it was a big NO. 

She put the dress back and tried to get out of the store as fast as possible. But the doors were locked. 

*What is going on?* Nadia was confused.

*Ah they must've locked it for VIP guest, they probably thought there was nobody in here.*

\- I really chose a bad time to get in here. - She says under her voice. 

She tried to look outside, starring at the distance, she noticed that fancy car again. 

\- What are we looking at? - The deep voice said right into her ear. 

Nadia's legs just went weak and she almost fell down. As her eyes met his again and in the daylight they shined like an emerald. 

\- Oh how did you get in? - Next to her name tag it said manager, asked Nadia. 

\- I was here earlier trying on the dress in a fitting room. - Nadia said shyly. - But i cant get out it's locked. - She tried to stop staring at Kai but she couldnt, he was just smiling at her like he knew something. 

The car pulled in front, manager unlocked the door and said her thanks and goodbyes to Kai. He took his bags with probably bunch of free stuff he just got from them he didnt even need to try them on. 

He leaned in and whispered: - Nice tattoo, Noona. - Laughed and left. 

So the fancy car that's been haunting Nadia was his. 

Nadia left right after him thanking the store manager and running the other way. 

*This is crazy!? THIS can't be true!* Nadias brain was working at full capacity not being able to comprehend an of it. 

She had a small tattoo of a music notes around music lines (staff) but the lines were actually a heartbeat lines. It went from under her right boob all the way back to the middle of the back. 

He saw it because of her dress was unzipped. 

But he also saw it that night, when they had a night of wild sex in a threesome. 

*OH MY GOD I had sex with Kai. KAI!* Nadia was going crazy, she couldnt believe any of it but the evidance is all there. 

*Its definately his voice , and he said Noona on purpose* 

Nadias head was full of questions: 

Why does he do it like that?

He can have anybody he wants?

It kinda makes sense now that she had to wear a blindfold, but why would he want her to know it was him?

She picked herself up and started to walk to a place where her bike was parked. Its time to go home and stay there for the rest of the week. 

On her way home she again remembered that it was defenetly his car that splashed her with water the other day, and almost hit her today. 

But then she also remembered how his lips felt on hers and how he made her cum more than once. To be fair it wasnt all him, there was the other guy as well.

*Omg, the other guy? Who is it? Could it be another idol?* Nadias brain was overheating by now, at this point she needed a strong drink. 

*Somebody for padding squad? Am I lucky or what is going on?* Nadia was still in disbelief. 

Things were going to well, she thought this cant end well. 

Once she was home, she poured herself some whiskey, she didnt have any coke at the apartment so she put two cubes of ice in it. 

Decision was made on her way home, she had to look him up. 

-It's not stalking if i only do it once. - Nadia talked to herself. 

She opened up her laptop and tried searching any recent news about him. 

His instagram post from that night was up there. 

Nadia almost choked on her whiskey as the picture has enlarged. Jungkook, that is obviously Jungkook with him, but why he isnt in a padding squad, why are they together. 

Nadia remembers when she was listening to Jungkook singing and the voice sounded familiar. 

-NO WAY! - Nadia finished her drink getting up and pouring another, pausing for a second, looking at her laptop, finishing that glass, pouring another and actually bringing the whole bottle with her. 

\- Can it actually be true. - Nadia checked all the facts in her head. 

It all fit perfectly like a puzzle. 

Only thing that was out of place was them hanging out together, but maybe Jimin took Jungkook out with him, maybe they just saw eachother at the club... 

\- Maybe , Maybe, Maybe! It can be anything. - Nadias head was spinning and it was not from alcohol, she could handle her alcohol just fine. 

\- Why didnt they leave when they saw me? - She couldnt wrap her head around the idea of them wanting to sleep with anyone who looked like her. 

She finished her bottle pretty fast but it didnt even make her feel tipsy. Nadia needed to sleep on this and think about it more tomorrow, but she knew she wont be able to fall asleep especially after taking a shower, that just woke her up more. 

She decided to go play some video games at the near by game store. Its been a while since she played anything but she felt like shooting somebody right now. 

Today was another free day for her same as the rest of the week, so she can stay all night if she wanted to. However, she hoped that it might make her more sleepy after a few matches. 

When she got there she suddenly felt hungry so ordering some chicken and cider was first thing she did. Not many people were in gaming rooms at this hour she liked that. 

She logged on into her overwatch account, its been a while so her rank decayed a bit. 

\- One warmup game should be enough. - She said to herself as taking a sip of alcohol. 

\- Hellooooo. How is everyone tonight? - a friendly, very familiar voice said through her headset. 

Nadia couldnt fucking believe this. - What is it with this day? - 

Another person, girl this time, in the voice chat screamed: - Jungkookieeeee! I finally found you.- 

\- This will be fun. - Nadia said outloud. The alcohol in her made her a bit brave and she was gonna have some fun with this tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

\- Your voice sounds so familiar to me, like if somebody was to put a blindfold on my eyes and i'd remember it very clearly.- Nadia said and started laughing after she let go of her push-to-talk button. 

No response from Jungkook. The other girl kept screaming and saying Oppa on and on, it made Nadia roll her eyes so she just decided to mute her. 

Jungkook only spoke when needed to communicate in the game. Nadia started doubting that it was really him. 

She was tipsy but she wasnt dumb to actually say anything that could get either one of them in the trouble if that was even him. 

At the end of the game when everybody left he said : - Noona, let's group up. - 

Nadia new right away that it was him when she heard "noona" again. 

She had a new notification , a friend request. 

*Well shit, i guess he got the hint* Nadia took a big sip of her cider. 

Once they were in a group chat Jungkook was quick to speak: - How did you know it was me?- 

-Huh? What do you mean? The other girl said you were Jungkookie. - Nadia played dumb. 

-What was that "blindfold" thing about then? - he sounded confused. 

-Oh i just thought your voice sounded familiar, but it's probably from listening to your music.- She couldnt stop herself from giggling. 

-Are you for real right now? - He was getting angry. - You were suppose to wear a blindfold so you dont know who we are. How do you know about me? - He was so concerned.

Nadia thought long about if she should mess with him more or just tell him the truth, it seems like he might leave if she kept on playing with him. 

-Kai kinda slipped up and told me.- Nadia said honestly. 

-Kai? Really? How? Do you guys know eachother or something? - 

-Huh? No we ran into eachother at the Gucci store , today. Wow this is some coincidence. Running into both of you today. - 

-So he told you about me? - Jungkook was getting really angry at this point.

-No actually i saw on his instagram that he was out with you that night. So i just put 2 and 2 together it wasnt that hard, really. - 

-I see.- now it seemed like he was thinking this through, a bit more calm than before. 

-And you kinda confirmed it for me right now. - She giggled.

-Oh is this funny to you?- 

-A little bit. I'm sorry when i found out who it was i couldnt believe it so i kinda drank a little bit to much. And i still cant believe it.- 

Jungkook didnt respond to this so she continued. 

-I couldnt sleep , so i'm here now at the game store, need to shoot something to feel better. - 

-I never thought that you'll find out. I have never done anything like that. - Jungkook sounded like he was apologizing. 

-Hey, you dont have to explain anything to me. I never done anything like it either, shit hit the fan and i needed quick money, and there i was. - Nadia was talking to much, but she blamed it on the alcohol. 

-Is this awkward?- 

-Nuh, not at all.- Nadias sarcasm was off the charts. -How about we just forget about that?- she said that knowing damn well she will never forget that night in her life. 

-Let's shoot something!- Jungkook knew what to say. 

The game went on pretty casually they focused on a win, because neither of them liked to lose. 

-You're pretty good at this game. - he said after the first game.

-I'm a bit rusty havent played in a while but i'm decent.- 

-I have time for another game if you want.- he said causually like they've been friends for forever. 

-Sure, after that i really need some sleep.- as the alcohol was losing its effect Nadia started to feel sleepy. 

And even tho this whole situation still felt like a wild dream, Nadia tried to not mention it or ask any more questions even though she wanted. She wanted to know why her? Why did the still go through after seeing what she looked like? Why pay for stuff like that when they can have anybody they want? Was it some kind of bet and they lost? And then there was all these thoughts in her head about if they liked it, did they enjoy it as much as she did or did they want to stop half way. 

Jungkook went quiet, Nadia couldnt remember if he said that he will be right back or not. She kept on waiting, the game wasnt starting.

-Jungkook-ssi?- she called for him no response. 

3 minutest later somebody joined their group and Jungkook finally said something. 

-Sorry, i had a phone call, Kai will join us for a last game.- He said more confidente than before.

Well now it's 2 of them vs 1 of her *well I really dug myself a hole* she thought. She could always leave the game and delete Jungkook from her friend list, but deep down she didnt want to do that.

-Hey, give me a second to get something to drink.- the well known deep voice said.

Nadia took a deep breath and said all this with her to talk button pressed : -I'm dreaming, right? This cant be true, i got drunk and fall asleep at home.- 

-No, you're not dreaming.- Jungkook said. 

*oh shit, i pushed the button* Nadia panicked.

-I'm back let's play. - Kai said.

-Hey, Kai, this lady says she ran into you today at the Gucci store. - Jungkook giggled.

-Wow, really?- Nadia felt attacked.

-Oh, Noona, is that really you?- Kai said remembering their encounter at the store. 

-Yep, this is me. - Nadia whispered. Something about Kais aura made her feel small and shy.

-Did you buy the dress?- 

-Oh, no, that was too expensive for me.- 

-It looked good on you.- Kai said. -Didnt you get some extra money recently?- 

-Well, yes but also no, it wasnt extra, i was super late with my rent so, yeah i cant afford that dress.-

-Wait she's actually legit?- Jungkook couldnt believe it still. 

-Yaaa, kid, do you want me to tell you all the nasty things we did that night?- the last bit of alcohol in Nadia spoke up. 

-But why did you delete your account?- Kai asked.

-Like i told Jungkook here, it was a one time thing, i was in trouble and at that moment i had nothing to lose... and honestly i didnt think anyone would respond to my profile.- Nadia said in one breath.

-I see. Let's play.- Kai said and so they played their last game.

The game was fun Nadia couldnt really focus and somebody in the game recognized Kai this time. He was really funny and charming about it all, it made everyone laugh. Nadia tried to not talk to much, since they could see the 3 of them were in a group she didnt want to see her name on social media. 

After the game, they had to leave and so did Nadia. She really needed some sleep but she wasnt sure if she could rest at all. 

* * *

The next morning Nadia felt horrible, she could usually handle alcohol pretty well but combined with not sleeping and not eating much, next morning she felt like dying. 

She went to the closeby store to buy hangover drink and bananas. Long time ago she read somewhere that you should eat a banana when you're hungover, she didnt know if the article was legit or not but usually it worked for her. 

The day went by pretty quickly, watching netflix mostly, washing her laundry and making some iced green tea she liked. 5 bags of green tea in 1L of water, lemon juice from one big or two small lemons and 2 big spoons of honey. Keep in the fridge for a perfect refreshment on hot summer days.

* * *

The rest of the week went on by slowly wrapped in clouds and rain. Nadia stayed most of days iin the house just reading, answering emails and checking some shops online wishing she could buy some of the things she liked but she knew she cant afford any of it at the moment.

She did however have a tradition where she would reward herself from her first paycheck, but first she has to work really hard for a month to deserve the reward.

When the weekend came by she was ready to go back to work, or should she say start a new adventure at the new job. She was super excited and happy not just because she's got the job again but because she will actually know somebody there. The first friend she made since learning Korean over HelloTalk app is gonna work in the same building and she felt comfortable.

On the Sunday morning Nadia felt sick after her breakfast. She couldnt stand throwing up but this morning she had to. It was very rare for her to get sick usually she could handle any type of food or drinks, but sometimes if the food went bad or milk was sour this could happen. So she just wrote it off as food poisoning since she did eat a day expired milk, it smelled ok so she used it for her breakfast. She felt perfectly fine after letting it all out. 

Nadia called Eunseo before bed that night just to check with her some things that were or werent included in companys employment package. She gave her all the guidelines how to behave and who to avoid or who to be very nice to.   
  
-You wont meet with many very important people.- Eunseo said. - And i heard your superiors are really chill and amazing. You'll do great, they will love you and you will fit right in.- 

-That's great. I can't believe it's happening tomorrow. This week flew by so fast.- 

-For you maybe.- Eunseo laughed. -For me it was so busy and stressfull, sorry i couldnt meet you at all this week.- 

-No it's okay, i understand. - Nadia wanted to tell her friend everything that happened to her this week, she wasnt even sure if she would believe her, but keeping this huge secret was weighing on her. She considered telling her that she ran into Jungkook in a video game, but it was better not to mention anything, also Eunseo sometimes did see them at the broadcasting station since her work was more involved with performances than what Nadias will be. Only close to performance work she will have at the station is cleaning after the show is over, or before it starts.

They kept the talk short and went early to bed, each one in their own little bed. The age difference was big between the two but that just made their love bigger. 

Eunseo was Nadias little sister and nothing could change that in any way possible. Whenever they were out together even though Nadia liked to drink she would switch to mom mode whenever Eunseo was with her. She would still drink but never to the point where she couldnt read the situation or tell if some guys were having indecent plans. 

After all Nadia had a younger sister who lived back home, and Nadia only gets to see her when she visits home, or over videocalls. She was still too young to travel on her own and it's not easy to travel across the world at a young age of 15. 

Eunseo will always have a special place in Nadias heart. She helped her "perfect" her Korean before she even moved here. She helped her when she first came with finding a place to stay, moving in, showing her around the city and even finding some part time job for start. 

She truely is her best friend. And now they will finally work together as well. 

*But best friends dont keep secrets* Nadia felt worse and worse ,about keeping this from her, each day.

*Maybe i should tell her some stuff that happened tomorrow at lunch, just some , i dont have to tell her everything* Nadia thought about this long and hard before going to bed. 

And once again she will decided to tell or not to tell her anything tomorrow, not now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came and Nadia was excited to start her new job. She woke up before her alarm went off which happened often to her, especially when she was excited, usually before a big trip. 

She liked waking up early, it took her a little less than an hour to get to her job with a bike, so she decided to go a bit earlier to not be late, nobody wants to be late on their first day. 

First day went by pretty quickly, Nadias supervisor let her know what she needed to do on Mondays and showed her where she can find all the stuff needed for her to do the job efficiently. Explained her everything step by step and she had no problem with remembering it. Also she showed her where she can find her locker and where she could change even shower if needed. After that they checked out the cafeteria, where she can buy her lunch with company discount for employees, or at some other shop that was on the same floor but for a full price. 

Mondays were usually days when she had to clean the offices and it was a very easy job, offices were quiet clean and well taken care off, it was mostly just taking out the trash and dusting off some desks and shelves, restocking on coffee and tea supplies. 

The supervisor explained how most of the heavy lifting happens on days between wednesday and saturday when most of the music broadcasts happen, and since this season is starting soon its gonna get busy with rehersals this week. 

Wednesday and thursday were her night shift days which means she comes after broadcasts/rehersals are over and she cleans up the stage area after that. It was a quite big room and usually 2 people would do that but this week she will be alone since its only reharsals but when the live broadcasts start she will have some help.

Nadia understood everything perfectly and Monday went by pretty fast, next thing she knew it was her break time and she was meeting Eunseo for lunch at cafeteria. 

-Hey, sorry i'm late it is super busy today. - Eunseo apologized sitting down across from Nadia.

-Ah don't worry i got you your order that you sent me in the text. - 

-Thank you! You're the best! I'll buy lunch tomorrow. - Eunseo said apologetically .

-Noooo. It's totally fine.- Nadia was very greatful to her friend, she already did so much for her that buying her a lunch couldnt possibly messure with that.

-So, how was your first day?- 

-Oh it is amazing, the job isnt hard at all, i could do it in my sleep.- 

-Well, let's just see what you think after next week when it gets busy. - Eunseo smiled knowing how busy it gets. 

-True, maybe i shouldnt say anything just yet.- Nadia smiled.

After their break was over they rushed back to their jobs after wishing eachother luck and hugging. 

Nadia looked at Eunseo as she used the elevator thinking how cowardly she acted not telling her about everything that happened. She couldnt believe that she doubted her friend thinking she would change after finding out the truth. 

She went back to work , only 3 hours left, and it went by fast. In those 3 hours Nadia was feeling not as excited as she kept thinking about her friend and how could she possibly tell her everything. 

*Maybe we could go out for drinks and after a few drinks Eunseo will be more open minded* 

She tried to get ride of the bad thoughts in her head and focus on finishing her first day with good spirits and everything done. 

She met with the afternoon shift and signed over the duties. After wishing them a good luck at work Nadia left. 

Her bike was locked behind the building at the back entrance. Getting out of the building she noticed one of the vans that idols used but she didnt want to stare, she took her earplugs and put the music on walking towards her bicycle. Taking the keys for her lock out of her bag she heard a soft meow somewhere around her. Nadia lifted her head up and saw a small black ball of fur with the big green eyes. The kitty was sitting right next to her bicycle. Nadia couldnt take her eyes off of the cat and just then she noticed that one of its back paws was white. 

-I'm taking you home, arent i?- Nadia said to the cat like it could understand her. 

-What am i gonna do with you? I guess we both need somebody now. - 

*Maybe i need you more than you need me* Nadia thought , thinking about how she might possibly lose her best friend when she finds out the truth. 

Nadia took the hoody out of her backpack and even though it was too hot outside to wear it in this late summer afternoon, she put it on backwards so the hood was in front and she put the cat in it. The cat made the hood look big with how small it was. 

She pushed her bike untill she passed the van not realizing that pair of big deer eyes was looking at her through the blacked out windows. After walking past she got on her bike and ride it carefully holding the kitty with one hand and stirring with the other. 

They both got home safe, the kitty sound asleep. Nadia put it down careful not to wake it up. 

She ran to the store to buy some cat food and other things that might be helpful, like a flea collar, shampoo and cat toilet. 

When she walked in the apartment the cat was peeking from the hoody. 

-I guess you must be hungry.- Nadia took the cat with her to the kitchen and set the food bowl next to the fridge. 

-So let's check if you're a boy or a girl.- She picked its tail up and the answer was a boy. 

-Ok, mister. There will be some rules here, 1st of all you shouldnt even be here, i might get in trouble for it. But you'll behave right?- Nadia was basicly talking to herself. 

-Pinky promise!- she said taking his little paw with her pinky finger.

-I'll have to see how you'll behave before i name you.- 

After they both ate, Nadia gave him a quick shower and towel dried him, surprisingly he liked water. She let him play with the little ball toy she got for him as well taking billion pictures of him. 

Time flew by so fast and it was already time for dinner. After dinner Nadia was trying to take a shower but he kept following her into the bathroom. 

-You already took a shower, you cant come in here.- He kept meowing infront of the shower door. 

He followed her wherever she was going, and it made her so soft. They watched TV together for a while and it didnt take him long to fall asleep on her lap and start purring. 

Nadia looked at the little furball in her lap and she realized how much she missed having a pet. 

She tried not to wake him up as she took him to bed with her. He stretched his tiny legs and currled back into a ball. 

* * *

Tuesday morning Nadia didnt want to go to work and it was so hard to leave her little fur buddy alone in the apartment. 

All the time at work he was on her mind. The work was going well nothing was out of the order and she kept checking the time, all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle her new roommate. She kept thinking about pet names and nothing really fit him. 

A little after lunch Nadia was using the stairs going down and as she felt sick she grabbed the rail trying to hold herself from falling down, there as nothing but black infront of her eyes as she fainted. There were only 3 steps left for her to go down to so the hit wasnt hard but she doesnt remember how long it was since it happened, all she remembered was somebody asking her if she was ok as she slowly regained the consciousness. 

-Oh my are you ok?- lovely female voice and a very pretty face was staring at Nadia laying down at the bottom of the stairs. 

-Yes, i think i fainted. - Nadia said confused still not really realizing what happened. 

-Don't get up too quickly. Slowly. Sit here.- She pointed to the stairs. -Here have some water. - she opened a new bottle, that was obviously for her, and gave it to Nadia. 

-Thank you so much. I'm sorry. - Nadia was embarrassed. 

-Are you gonna be okay?- 

-Yeah i think i am fine now. Thank you again. I dont wanna steal any more of your time.- Nadia bowed deeply. 

-You are not. I'm glad i found you. Who knows how long you've been here.- 

Nadia checked the phone and it has been around 25 minutes since she had lunch. Turning her head to see the person who helped her she realizes its Mamamoo's Solar. 

-Oh my! - Nadia was surprised. -Solar, I'm so sorry. You must be so busy. - 

-No, no. It's all right. I have to go now, but you should be careful.- 

-I will. Thank you again.- Nadia bowed down once more in graditude. 

After that Nadia felt weak and would occasionally feel the pain in her lower stomach. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs, but nothing to big. 

She messaged her friend letting her know what happened, and Eunseo showed up in the locker room as soon as possible. After she made sure Nadia was actually fine and after Nadia promised that she will go to the hospital to get checked right after work, only then Eunseo could return to work. 

Nadia finished a bit earlier so she messaged her friend telling her that she doesnt need to come with her to the hospital. 

Riding a bike was difficult now with all the pain, even just siting on a bicycle was painfull, but she managed to get to the hospital. 

Locking her bike safe, she felt dizzy again. Nadia waited a few seconds for the dizzy feeling to go away, before opening her eyes again and going inside. 

The nurse gave her the paperwork she needed to fill in, and not long after that she invited her into the doctors office. 

Doctor asked a few questions, but it seemed like he already knew what was going on. 

-Is it possible that you are pregnant?- doctor asked

-Huh?- The "email contract" she had that night, flashed before her eyes followed by the fact that she did not use the morning after pill.

The doctor seeing that she was a foreigner repeated his question slowly. 

-I mean, yes it is possible.- 

-When was your last intercourse?- 

-Maybe 2-3 weeks ago.- Nadia couldnt even count the days at the moment, she was in shock, she couldnt believe that this was really happening. 

As she got up so the doctor can examin her she saw blood on the white paper sheet. 

-I got my period, so i'm not pregnant.- Nadia was smiling, but her eyes were blacking out again.

Waking up after an hour, she was laying down in bed this time with a nurse looking at her. 

-Hello, Nadia.- the nurse said with a soft voice. -You fainted again it seems, but you'll be fine. We gave you some IV. But there is some bad news as well. You were pregnant but when you fell down the stairs at your job i'm afraid it was too stressfull for your body so the pregnancy has ended. Thats what the blood was from. I'm sorry.- the nurse was symphatetic.

Nadia just nodded still in disbelief, so the nurse continued.

-We recommand that you stay the night here just in case, but these things usually arent that complicated so you should be ok as long as you take it easy.- 

-I have a cat at home.- Nadia just said that quietly. 

-Is there anyone who could look after it for you?- 

-Not really.- 

-Ok, how about i call you a cab? But you gotta rest when you get home.- 

-I will.-

At that moment her phone rang. It was Eunseo checking on her. 

-Hey, is everything okay? I just finished with work.- 

-Yeah I'm about to head home.- 

The nurse said in the background: -Maybe your friend could pick you up.-

-I should pick you up? IS SOMETHING WRONG?- Eunseo sounded worried. 

-No, no everything is fine, I'll take the cab. - Nadia tried to explain.

-A cab? You cant ride your bicycle? What are you not telling me?- Eunseo was on the verge of crying.

-How about you meet me in my apartment, there's something i need to tell you.- it was time for her to tell Eunseo everything. 


	7. Chapter 7

After a very long time, and endless questions they finally finished the conversation. Nadia told her friend everything, from how it happened, why it happened and with who it happened. She knew she could trust her best friend and nobody will find out about it, not from her at least. 

Ofcourse she did not tell her all the nasty details of that night, in a hotel room. That would be to much information for sure. But she did show her the emails, told her about that time she ran into Kai at the Gucci store, and same night running into Jungkook in a video game. Which was even unbelieveable to Nadia still. And it was really hard for Eunseo to believe everything as well. 

So that was the hard part to say, but they got through it somehow. Now the hardest part was coming and Nadia didnt know how to even tell her.

-Abortion?- Eunseo read from a piece of paper that Nadia got at the hospital. 

-I made a mistake of not taking a morning after pill. I was so out of it i totally forgot.- 

-So what exactly happened?- Eunseo sounded more scared than mad or dissapointed. 

-I fainted on the stairs at work. Actually Solar found me and helped me up. I didnt even notice that i was bleeding, untill it happened again at the hospital. I think i lost the "baby" when i fell down at work.- 

-That couldve been way worse.- Eunseo sighed. -You shouldve told me on the phone.-

-I know, everything happened to fast and it kept happening, i thought i will never know who it was or that i will ever see any of them again.- 

-What would you have done if you didnt lose the baby and found out later you were pregnant?- 

-Oh my god, i didnt even think about that. I have no idea.- They were quiet for a minute.

-I guess I'm kinda glad it happened the way it did.- Nadia said. -Does that sound bad?-

-No, not at all. I mean you finally got a nice job and can relax a bit, this wouldnt be good in any way.- Eunseo was full of understanding. She knew Nadia too well. 

-I'm still mad you havent asked me to help you out, you did not need to do nothing as extream as this.- Eunseo couldnt stop feeling sad that she didnt help her friend but also mad that she didnt notice that her friend was in trouble, in so much trouble that she would go that far.

-Well, past is the past, right? Cant go back anymore, but i promise you right here and right now i will not repeat that ever, EVER again.- Nadia put her pinky out waiting for Eunseo's to lock in on that promise. And so she did after a long stare into Nadias puppy eyes. 

They huged for a long time sighing out at the same time which made them laugh. 

-So you have a cat now?- Eunseo said

-Oh yeah, i found him next to my bike after leaving work.- 

-What did you name him?- 

-Still havent, thinking what should i name him. Maybe Boots? He has one white paw!- Nadia said as she picked the kitty up showing his little white paw to Eunseo. 

-Aaaaah, that is so cute.- 

-Boots?- Nadia called out looking at kitties green eyes. And he meowed back like he was answering that he likes the name. 

-He likes it too.- Eunseo laughed.

-So, anyways, i have to go back, it just hit me, YOU SLEPT WITH JUNGKOOK AND KAI?- Eunseo screamed way to loud, it made kitty jump up. -Oh, sorry little guy.- She scratched his head.

-I know, it's insane, im still trying to make it make sense.- 

-It is so unbelieveable, and if anyone else came to me with this story i'd call them crazy, but its you and i trust you completely.- 

-I still cant believe that they went through with it after seeing me.- 

-What are you on about?You're so tall and hot.- 

-I'm old.- 

-You do not look your age, and your age is not old.- 

-They were so hot.- Nadia fanned her face with her hand remembering that night. 

-I BET. Ahh, i'm jealous. You couldnt share at least one with me?- Eunseo smiled.

-If i knew it was them trust me i would. I thought it was gonna be some fat, old, rich business man.-

They kept on talking long into the night, when they checked the time it was past midnight. Eunseo had work in the morning, but Nadias shift was night one tomorrow, so she had enough time to rest and recover from today.

-Stay here tonight, you have some of your clothes here.- Nadia asked her friend to sleep over. 

-Yeah i should. I'm kinda hungry, should we get a midnight snack?- 

-I dont think i should eat anything, but I am hungry as well.- 

-I'll go get something down at the store.- 

-Thank you, you're the best.- Nadia hugged her friend again. 

-It's just snacks.- 

-No, i mean yeah that too, but for everything else. Thanks for understanding and still being my friend.- 

* * *

Next morning Nadia woke up to find that Eunseo already left, and somehow she didnt hear her at all. 

After preparing breakfast for herself and kitty, they ate it while watching tv. 

She had quiet some time before leaving for work, but she didnt want to do anything that will risk her not being able to go to work. So she was just relaxing and laying down as much as she could. 

Before going to work she took a shower and decided to take a subway instead for the rest of the week which mean she has to leave a bit earlier than usual.

When she arrived at work it was pretty quiet and there werent many people left behind, offices were mostly empty even rehearsal rooms were as empty as it can be.   
Main stage area needed to be cleaned after broadcast shows. And thats what night shift is for. 

Nadia liked this, she could take it slow and work at a comfortable pace. With her music on she felt as good as new and ready to work. 

Everything was going great, she was even managing a night shift pretty well which she tought she wouldnt. On the break she had some tea to wake her up and after the break she went to clean the green rooms.

She was not looking if anyone was in because she didnt expect anyone to be there at 4 oclock in the morning. Just opening doors, going in, taking the trash out, vacuuming the floors, dusting everything off and cleaning the mirrors, ending everything with wiping the floor. The rooms werent that big, and it was easy to do everything when nobody was in there so it went on pretty fast. 

When she opened the 4th room she didnt look around but went straight for the trash to empty it, getting up and seeing in the mirror that somebody was standing behind the door made her scream out loud and literally slide down to the floor while turning around to face the person. 

-I'm so sorry, are you okay?- shirtless Jungkook was trying to apologize. 

-Yes, i'm so sorry for coming in. I did not know anyone was in here.- Nadia tried to get up as he walked up to her and helped her up. 

They were so close to eachother. Nadia moved away a bit trying not to look at his naked chest and his tattooed arm. 

-I'm sorry.- She bowed and turned around trying to not look at him, but she realized it was useless when their eye met in the mirror again. Nadia closed them really fast.

He laughed and grabed his tshirt putting it on so she doesnt feel embarrassed.

-Noona, you can open your eyes now, it's okay.-

*Why did he had to say that?* Nadia was thinking as she felt a pinch of pain in her stomach. 

*Damn, i might have set down to fast when i got scared* 

-Are you okay?- He saw her face change. 

-Yes, yes, yeah, i am okay.- She tried to smile. -I'll just leave you get changed.I'm sorry again.- 

-It's all good. I like to come early to practice.- He said as she was about to exit the room. 

-It is you, isnt it? Noona? - when she heard that Nadia stopped not saying anything.

-Its the lips, the height and that parfume.- 

*What the fuck? I'm not even wearing a parfume today.* 

-Or maybe it's just your hormones going crazy like that night.- He said into her ear standing right behind her, she could feel his chest on her back, as if he could read her mind. 

-Too bad I'm already seeing someone else.- he casually said it, as moving away from her, letting her breath out the breath she was holding in. 

For some reason she felt a sting in her heart when she heard him say that, but why she did not know, its not like they were dating, they only had one wild night together. 

-I really didnt think i will ever see you again, and somehow we keep running into eachother. Funny how things work out.- 

Nadia finally managed to let the words come out of her mouth.   
-Yeah. I never thought i would find out who it was.- 

-Right, theres that as well. I just wanna repeat it again, i have never done anything like that before.-

-Yeah, you said that already.- 

-So you believe me?- 

-Does it really matter?- 

-I guess it doesnt, but i just want to say it, in person, where you can see my face. If you would look at it.- 

-Okay. - she turned around to look at him. Those big deer eyes. 

-Woah, your eyes are beautiful.-

*This was almost a father of my child* This was the first thought in her head after looking deep into his eyes.

-Thank you, so are yours. I believe you. Are we okay now?- Nadia couldnt look at him anymore she looked in the mirror again. 

-Yes, sure.- 

-Good, i need to get back to work.- 

-Oh, yes, sorry for taking your time, Noona.- 

*This time he said it on purpose* she thought.

-See ya around.- he waved at her.

As she left the room it hit her, the reality of where she was working, there is no way she can avoid them, even in nightshift it was impossible, and this will only keep happening. 

*I cant give this job up, i need it* 

Only thing she can do is do her job as best as she can and try to ignore everyone around her. 

She finished her job for that day at 6am. At 6:30 she was meeting with Eunseo for breakfast/coffee at the lobby cafe. 

-Wanna guess who i ran into today?- Nadia asked her.

-Oh my, dont tell me!- 

-Yep, you have two guesses.- 

-OHHHHH!- 

-It's like they are stalking me... or does it look like I am stalking them?- 

-Probably the second one.-Eunseo laughed, teasing her friend.

-How am i suppose to work her with them being around every corner?- 

-You dont really have any choice.- 

-You're right.-

-He is here just this week for promotions. You just need to survive this week.- 

-That's actually good. They are not gonna be here forever.- Nadia felt a bit better hearing this.

They each went their separate ways. Eunseo went to work and Nadia was on her way to subway station, when all of a sudden the rain starts to pour out of nowhere, and on top of everything that could go wrong today for her, a very familiar car stopped right infront of her. 

-Not this asshole again.- she said it to herself.

She was about to walk around the car holding her backpack above her head, when he honked at her. 

Nadia stopped infront of the car and looked inside, it was, yep, it was Kai.

-Get in!- he mouthed.

-I'm fine.- 

-You are already all wet, i'll give you a ride.- 

He wasnt wrong, she was already all wet. This rain came from nothing.

She got in and said:-So this is your car?- 


	8. Chapter 8

He just said:-Yes this is my car.- and looked at her with a question mark above his head. 

-Ofcourse it is. Nothing is normal in my life anymore so why should any of this be.- she said under her breath. 

-Did something happened?- he join the slow traffic again.

Nadia thought about it for a second and came to conclusion that she has nothing to lose at this point if she tells him what he did. 

-Matter of fact yeah it did, you almost ran me over and other time you drove throught a huge puddle and got me all wet at the red light.-

He was surprised by this but he couldnt stop a little laugh coming out of his mouth.

-It's not funny. I was on my way to a job interview. I had no time to go back home and change. You owe me an apology.-

-You're right, I'm sorry. How did the interview go? - 

-Fortunately good.- 

-So where am I taking you?- he said in a soft voice, which was weird because of his natural deep voice.

She told him directions to her apartment building and they went quiet. It was a little bit awkward, but Nadia tried not to overthinking so she just let herself get lost in the song that was playing, which made her start singing and she was not a very good singer but she loved to do it.

She tried to look at the window and not look at a very attractive man that was driving her home.

The rain was still pouring down like crazy, she was looking at the people running hectically around trying to get out of the rain as fast as they can.

She could feel his eyes on her skin, her cheeks started to burn red as she realized that she was singing out loud. 

-I'm so sorry, i cant help myself.- she apologized looking at him.

-No need to apologize, just do what you want to do.- 

-Ha.- she let out a sarcastic laugh.

-Ha?- he copies her. -What's that suppose to mean.-

-Nothing, i can never do what i want to do.- she said looking at people crossing the street. The reality hit her at that moment, if any of these people just look their way this could be a huge scandal. But nobody was paying attention to them or anything else but the rain. She still lowered herself in her seat.

-What's wrong?- he asked worried.

-I should not have gotten in your car.- 

-Don't be crazy, you wouldnt get anywhere in that rain.-

-It wouldnt be the first time.-

-So, what do you want to do?- 

-Huh?- the question caught her off guard.

-You said you can never do what you want to do. So what do you want to do?- 

-Stop this rain?- she pulled her eyebrows up, as if she was expecting him to stop the rain somehow. 

He put his arm out like superheros do, trying really hard to stop the rain. It made Nadia laugh. 

-You're crazy.- She laughed even harder and he joined in.

-I tried. I guess I'm only human.- he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

-I guess you are.- she softly punched his arm.

-Maybe think of something i can help with, I'll do it as an apology for getting you wet, from the puddle, not the other thing.- He winked as he said that making Nadia blush in shock. She defenetly didnt expect him saying that.

And now her inner flirt was out and as hard as she tried to keep her in it was too late. The words just flew out of her mouth, she couldnt even think. 

-I want you.- her brain kept replaying that night. -I mean, i want you to take me home.- 

-Yes, that's what i am doing. Anything else? I really dont like to feel like i owe something to anyone.- 

They just arrived at her building. The rain was still pouring and it was a perfect time to sleep after a night shift. 

-Do you wanna come in for a cup of tea?- *what are you doing, Nadia* she questioned her own sanity, but some habits die hard. It's a common thing to invite people in where she was from.

-Is that what you want? Will this make us even?- 

-I'm offering you a cup of tea, and you splashed me with dirty water. That doesnt sound like its making us even.- 

-You're right.- he laughed.

-Its just a sign of "thank you" for driving me home in this weather.- 

-Sure i'd love to.- 

-Ok, you ready to run? Its still raining like crazy.- 

-Lead the way.- 

Even though they were running, by the time they got to the building entrance they were wet. They stood really close to eachother while she typed in the door code, she could feel him looking down at her. 

-Seems like you're always wet around me.- he said as the door opened, but Nadia couldnt move.

Few seconds later her brain caught up with the fact that the door is opened and she can go in. She hurried up to her apartment unlocking the door and showing him in. She was glad that they didnt run into anyone in the hallway. Kitty came running when he heard the door open. 

-Who is this little guy?- Kai asked taking the cat into his arms. 

-That's Boots.- Nadia said while kissing the cats nose. - Did you miss me? Your first night alone.- 

-I dont get a kiss?- Kai asked with puppy eyes. Nadia looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He puckered his lips out waiting for a kiss or playing with her, she couldnt tell if he was for real or not. She just softly slaped his lips with her fingers. 

-Come on in. You can sit wherever you want. I'll get you a towel to dry off.-

-Wow! Really? Boots you're a lucky guy.- he looked down at the kitty and moved to sit down on the sofa with the little guy on his lap. But Boots jumped down right away running straight for the food that Nadia was putting in his bowl. After feeding her cat Nadia went to the bathroom to grab towels for them. 

-Traitor. - Kai yells after him. He was looking around the apartment. 

-Food's always number one here, dont take it personal. We know our priorities.- she dried her hair with a towel.

-So what you're saying is food before dude?- 

Nadia laughed at that comment.

-I mean basicly yeah, unless the dude is enjoying the food with us as well.- 

Now Kai laughed, he couldnt disagree with it in any way. 

She set down the tea cups and set on the small sofa next to Kai. 

-So you still havent told me what do you want.-he was very persistent.

-You really want to know, huh?-

-Yes, i really wanna know.- 

Not in her wildest dreams did she ever think someone like Kai was gonna sit on her sofa in her tiny apartment, drinking tea from her favorite cup, and on top of all that ask her what does she want. She let her body take control in that moment and she just went with it, hopeing that she wont make the biggest full of herself ever.

She set her tea cup down, reached out took his from his hand and set it down on a small coffee table. Than she slowly moved while carefully checking for his reaction. As she put one leg over him, he grabbed her hips right away, she sat down on his lap and looked him in the eyes. 

-You still want that kiss?- 

He answered by moving one of his hands on the back of her neck and kissing her passionately. They kept on kissing like that, moaning and heavy breathing. Even though it wasnt their first time, something about it felt new and way more exciting. 

-See you can do what you want.- he said while trying to catch his breath. 

-But i cant. - she said sadly, remembering what she went throught just a day ago. There was no way they could go all the way right now.

-Why not?- he looked worried.

-Just you know, lady stuff.- she looked away, this technically wasnt a lie, but it wasnt the truth either.

-Oh, i see.- he turned her head back to look at him and he kissed her softly. 

-I'm sorry i shouldnt have started this.- 

-No I'm glad you did, i thought you hated me.- 

-What? No, why would i hate you?- 

-Well for starters the car thing?- 

-Ok, maybe i hate you a little bit.- she smiled.

He acted surprised, picking her up and throwing her on the sofa while getting on top tickling her.

-No, no no, stop stop stop.- she cried out.

-Say you dont hate me.- 

-I dont hate you, i dont hate you.- 

-Ok good.- They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at eachother, her being wet as his hard dick was pressing between her legs. 

-Maybe i should take care of that.- she said as she reached down between them, rubbing it slowly.

-No, if i cant make you cum, i dont want to either.- 

Nadia was shocked to hear that, but at the same time very happy that he was thinking like that.

-Wow! Never thought i would hear that from a guy.- 

-You've been with some bad guys then.- 

-True.- she nodded in agrement. -I should take a shower im stinky from work.- she said while trying to get up. 

He held her down a bit longer and gave her a big kiss before getting up and helping her get up as well.

-I should let you get some sleep you worked all night you must be sleepy.- 

Nadia didnt want him to leave, it felt like they were in some fantasy land, imagenery world, this doesnt happen in real life. 

-No, please at least finish your tea. I'll be fast.- she ran into the bathroom. 

-Ok.- he said after her. He walked around the apartment looking at pictures and snooping around her things.

Kitty followed him around so he picked him up and asked where was she hiding the good stuff. 

In one hand he was holding Boots and in the other his tea. Nadia came out of the bathroom looking at them, and somehow they fit perfectly in that small apartment of hers. 

*Life is playing a sick joke on me, this is unreal* 

-What are you two doing?- 

-Just investigating.-

-Oh yeah? Found anything fun?- 

-These photos are very interesting.- he pointed to polaroid photos on her wall.

-Ahhh, ok let's move away from here.- she drags him away. 

He sets the kitty down on the sofa and his tea cup on the table. 

-It's still raining, it will help you sleep, i should let you sleep.- 

-You think after all that just happened i would be able to fall asleep?- 

-Come, I'll put you to bed.- he took her to a small bed behind the bookshelf that was seperating the already small room into a living room and a bedroom. 

-Stay with me.- 

-You sure?- 

-Yes, i wont be able to sleep if you leave.- 

-Okay- he took his shirt of and his pants as she watched, taking in every little detail, every curve of every muscle on his perfect body. -Scoot over.- 

She smiled as moving a bit so he can get in. The bed was small so there was no other way to sleep but spooning or her sleeping on his chest. He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arm around his body. 

-Is that okay?- 

-Yes, it's perfect.- he took a deep breath, remembering her shampoo smell. 

Nadia's brain couldnt stop working every since she went to take a shower. She needed to know what did all this mean? Why was he doing this? What after all this? What are they? Nothing made sense in her mind, she needed to know but she didnt want to make the whole situation awkward. She didnt want to assume things because she would probably assume wrong.

So instead of diving deep into the conversation about all this with him she queitly asked:

-Could you sing to me?- 

-Ok.- he starts to sing his part in "with you" and she smiles because she knows he saw the picture she took infront of her computer with that video playing in the background. She doesnt even know why that picture is up on the wall.

And with that she falls alseep listening to his heartbeat and his voice singing the best version of "with you" she ever heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Nadia woke up to sun shining in her face, while it was slowly setting down. She usually wasnt the type of person who could sleep during the day but night shifts werent easy so she had to, plus she was tired.

Looking around she realized Kai was not there anymore and she wondered if she was dreaming about it all. That seemed more real than it all being true.

She got up, saw Boots sleeping on the couch, she walked to the kitchen and grabed some green tea out of the fridge. She drank it while looking through the window at the leaves slowly turning yellow and falling off while thinking about what happend this morning and where is he now.

She checked the door it was locked.

*How is this possible?* she thought while checking the bathroom thinking maybe he was in the bathroom, but that wasnt the case. It was just her and Boots in the apartment.

She cooked a quick meal and fed Boots as well, and just before sitting down at the living room and turning on the tv she noticed the note on the coffee table. 

> _"I'm sorry i had to leave_   
>  _Something came up and I need to take care of it._   
>  _Please stay away from social media._   
>  _I'll call you later."_

After reading it, only thing in Nadias head was *Wow he has a nice handwritting*. 

2 minutes later the content of the note hit her. 

-Stay away from social media?- she said aloud. 

-What's this suppose to mean?- and ofcourse when somebody tells you to NOT do something, you go and do exactly that.

She got her laptop and checked what was going on. It was pictures of a girl getting into his car.  
It was pictures of HER getting into his car. 

-FUCK!- she checked her social media and she wasnt tagged or dragged into any of it, thankfully. 

-Ok that's good, the picture was taking from big distance so its blurry.- It only showed her back opening the door, while you can see Kai's face through the open window of passanger door.

-Oh my, this is exactly what i tried to avoid. I wont be able to handle this if it goes public. I just have to ignore and avoid everyone.- she talked to Boots and he just climbed in her lap trying to steal her food.

She had a few more hours to kill before she had to go to work, so only think she could think of to keep her mind off of this problem untill she hears from him, was to read. 

Still, even that didnt last for too long, her mind was all over the place. Taking the light jacket and handing out for a walk was her back up plan. She hoped it would work. 

She walked all the way to Han river, which wasnt that close but wasnt that far either and she had enough time. The floor was cold but she sat down anyways, she wanted to be as close to the river as she could, it calmed her down. Her phone rang and she answered right away thinking it was Kai, but it was her friend just getting off work. 

-Hello.- Nadia answered her phone

-Hey, you are awake i see. How are you doing?- 

-I'm good, just relaxing at Han River. Where are you at? -

-Oh nice, than you can definately meet me for dinner.- 

-Ahhh, I just ate before leaving home, I'm not really hungry.- 

-Great than you can keep me company, and i get to pay less.- it made Nadia laugh.

-Ok finnnneeee. But I'm not ready for work, so i need time to go back home and change.- 

-Thats fine. And you also sound like you need to tell me something? What is it this time.- 

-Really? You can tell?- 

-Yes, you sound like you walked home in the pouring rain.- 

*Now i wish i did* - Nadia kept it to herself. -Yeah, i promised i wont hide anything from you anymore, so i will tell you.- 

-Good, so see you in a bit, I'll text you the address.- and with that she hung up.

Nadia was thinking if she should run back home and grab her things for work so she can stay longer at the dinner or should she just go now and go home after dinner to grab her stuff, she chose the second option, even though she wasnt that hungry. 

The text arrived exactly 2 mintues after they finished their conversation and the restaurant wasnt that far anyways, Eunseo picked a perfect place that was half way for both of them. 

They had a nice dinner together, and usually they would grab some beer or something but since Nadia had to go to work after this she skipped on that, Eunseo on the other hand just finished with work so she could enjoy a glass of beer.

Nadia told her what happened, and showed her the picture that was all over the internet right now.

-OMG! That's you!- 

-Shhh, yes it is me, but nobody knows, thankfully.- Nadia tried to keep her friend quiet.

-There has to be something new, about it. Usually they handle this quickly.- 

They checked all kinds of websites and social media accounts to see if there was something new.

-Oh here, i found something.- Eunseo showed Nadia and article.

> _"I dont want to my fans to take any of this in the wrong way and this is not an apology to them, because i think i was doing a good deed, and you should not apologize for good deeds. The lady in the picture is an employee of a company that I was a guest at recently and when i saw her walk in the rain i couldnt help but ask her if i could give her a ride to the subway or a bus station near by. So please do not send her hate or threats. Thank you."_

-Oh wow that is bald of him.- Eunseo said not expecting this would be their respons. 

-But it's true. That is what happened.-

-Except there is a whole part of him putting you to sleep, half naked , IN YOUR APARTMENT.- Eunseo said the last part a bit too loud.

-Shhhhh!- Nadia gave her a death stare.

-Sorry, sorry. This is crazy, how is this even happening?- 

-I dont know.- 

After the time came closer to Nadias work time, they each went their own way and made a breakfast before/after work date for tomorrow morning. 

-See ya in the morning, fighting!- tipsy Eunseo said.

* * *

Once Nadia was infront of her door she tried unlocking the doors but the key wouldnt turn. 

*Did i forget to lock the door?* She was thinking. *That never happens to me* but she still tried opening the door to check, the door opened.

It didnt look like somebody broken in, the door was in one piece. 

*A lot has happened lately, i might have forgot* 

-Boots! I'm back. Where are you?- as she turned to go into the kitchen, she saw a tall silhouette standing right there. 

She jumped back and screamed out loud as he turned she threw her keys at him.

By the time she realized it was Kai the keys already collided with his head. 

-Oh no! I'm so sorry!- she felt horrible for doing that, but why was he in her kitchen.

She walked to him asking if he was okay.

-Wow, is that how you great all your guests?- he asked through half a smile.

-My guest arent inside my apartment before me.- she grabbed a cooling gel from a freezer.

-Right, I wanted to apologize for leaving earlier. And for taking your keys. I wanted to give them back but you werent home. So i let myself in, i hope you dont mind.-

She put the cold bag on his head, he thought she was gonna let go of it and she kept holding it for him because it was her fault and she wanted to make it up to him, so their hands touched, his hand holding her hand while she was holding the bag. And somehow all she felt was electricity and heat even though she was holding a freezing gel.

Their eyes met and she couldnt even get mad at him: -Yeah, i dont mind. Thank you for bringing them back.-

-I have to leave for a few days, so i didnt want you to wonder where they were.-

-Is it because of what happened today?- 

-Didnt i tell you to not look at social media?- he booped her nose.

-As soon as you said that i had to.- She tried to move away a bit and take her hands off of his head, but he pressed it harder and pulled her a bit closer.

-Bad, Noona.- he sent her into panic mode and she wiggled her hand out from under his and turned around to see where her cat is. 

-Dont say that, IN THAT WAY.- 

-Noona?- 

-Yes, please stop.-

-Noona, Noona, Noona, Noona...- 

-Ok, now you're just being a brat.- she turned around to give him that "you're annoying" look at him, but he was right behind her, lending a perfect kiss on her lips as she turned around.

Her knees went weak, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He loved how good of a kisser she was, but it also pissed him off because to him it ment that she had a lot of boyfriends before him.

As their lips parted and their foreheads were resting on each others, she softly asked:

-What was that for?-

-I'll take that as an apology for throwing your keys at me.- 

-Does that mean i should throw them at you every time i see you?- 

-Or you could just do this instead.- and he leans in for another kiss, this time a longer and more passionate one.

When this fairytale bubble finally bursted, she had to ask him where was he going.

-We are filming something in Jeju i think, it wont take long, dont worry.-

-I'm not worried about that, just wondering.-

-You're not gonna miss me?-

The question took Nadia by surprise, she wasnt expecting it nor she new how to respond to it so he took a long pause in a totally wrong way.

-Wow, you really are not gonna miss me?-

-Ofcourse i will miss you, but i mean...I'm sorry, I am really confused with everything that has been happening recently.-

-Honestly I dont even know, I didnt plan for any of this to happen, after that night. And now i just keep getting this feel whenever I am with you, and you know what? I want to explore it more, i wanna dive into it, ofcourse if you are okay with that.- 

-So what are you saying exactly?- 

-I wanna date you!- he looked her dead in the eye. -I know it is a lot to ask for especially because I am in the line of work that i am in and you are not native here.-

-Seems like you thought about this a lot?- Nadia said quietly not expecting him to say any of this or to even think about her.

-Yeah I did, i really wanted to think this through.-

-I mean, could you give me some time to think about it, I am not very good with being in a public eye.-

-Yes, understandable, how about you think about it while im in Jeju and when i come back you can tell me your answer?-

-Yeah i think that would be nice.-

-Also keep this in mind. I really dont care about your age or that you are foreigner. I understand that it will be hard to go public about this, but untill you are ready for it we dont have to do it. And and im going to the military at the start of next year so i also want you to keep that in mind, its gonna be less public for me, there wont be idol promotions and veriety shows. Ok?-

-Oh, ok that is a lot to think about. I know i will get a lot of hate if this leaks or if we go public with it. And i dont want you to get hate for going public to early and if it doesnt work out it would hurt your carrier more than mine.- 

-Dont think about it to much, try going with your feeling like i am, and everything else will work out just fine.- he kissed her forehead and she felt like she already made a decision but she was gonna think about it as she promised.

-oh, no. I have to run or i'll be late for work.-

-Do you want me to give you a ride?- he asked honestly.

-After what happened today? No, I'll be fine.-

-Ok thats a good point. I'll leave first and let you get ready. See ya in a few days.- He kissed her once more but this time she felt him missing her already, and he didnt even leave yet.

-Sorry about your head.- she yelled after him, he just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The days went by slowly, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. Nadias brain kept overthinking everything that happened but more than that it kept overthinking what might happen from here on out. 

Every possibility crossed her mind and it was tiring. She would go from home to work, and from work straight home. 

One thing was clear to her, she had to come clean about the mistake she made after that night and what actually happened to her. She couldnt start relationship or whatever this was gonna be on this big secret. 

After she confesses about this, it's up to him to decide if he really wants it or not. 

Coming home from work and a long day of overthinking everything, Nadia took a warm shower. It was getting colder each day and the warm shower helped her relax. 

She always plays the music on her phone and sings in the shower, the music stopped for a second and notification sound came through. Nothing surprising, she will check it after she gets out of the shower.

Five minutes late she was all done, fresh and clean, like new. She checked her phone right away, it was a video.

*A video?* Nadia questioned it.

As soon as she saw Kai's face on her little phone screen a huge smile covered her face. 

He was singing "Wish you were here" with the cutest "I miss you" at the end accompanied with a little finger heart and a laugh caused by how cringe this made him feel. 

Nadia couldnt help but laugh. She wanted to call him right away, but she stoped herself and instead tried to come up with some witty replay.

But before she could do that a message showed up on her screen.

> _"I can see that you saw it, why arent you saying anything? Was it too cringe?"_

After reading that she decides to return the favor and film a quick video, so they both can be cringe. 

She let her hair down and just quickly said thanks for making her day and that he put the biggest smile on her face. Sending him a bigger finger heart.

As soon as she sent it she regreted it.

*This must be how he felt* 

She got dressed and walked out of the bathroom checking her phone, still no replay, she thought that he mustve hated it.

-Wow, why is this so nerve wrecking, it was just a short clip?- kitty followed her to the kitchen, it was lunch time after all.

She was rewatching the video he sent her, each time making her smile wider, when all of a sudden her phone started to ring, it was a video chat request from no other then Kai.

Nadia quickly tried to fix her still wet hair but it was useless, so she just answered like that.

-Hi.- she said quietly.

-Hi.-he said staring at her.

The minute passed by they just looked at eachother.

-You look great.- she broke the silence.

-What? Oh, - he looked down to check his outfit. -We are filming something. I needed to see you. You look very, ... wet! Why are you always wet around me, huh?- he smiled.

-I just had a shower, mister. And you're not really here right now are you?- 

-I wish i was there. Few more days and I'm running straight to you.-

-Well, that's a scene from a movie.- she tried to keep it light and casual, trying not to think that that might be the last time when she will see him.

-I have to go, but I'm happy to see you even for a few minutes.- 

-Thank you for calling and sending me that cute video, i will never delete it.- 

-I will do it for you.- 

-See you soon.- she send him a kiss in return.

Everything felt unreal and Nadia was just waiting for her alarm to go off, to wake up from this cute dream, but no such thing happened. Seconds passed by slowly turning into mintues, and minutes into hours. 

* * *

Hours turned into days but way to slow so Nadia decided to go out for a drink with her friends after her afternoon shift, thinking that would take her mind off of Kai. 

It sure did for a whole five minutes before a very familar song came on. 

*Really, from all the songs out there they had to play EXO's "Love shot"?* Nadia thought as Eunseo punched her arm. 

Thankfully Soomin didn't notice, she was to busy screaming with a friend she brought along.

Nobody really liked her friend, she was a type of girl who was way to loud and way to reckless.

The club they were at played the videos on the big screen as well, Nadia tried not to stare at his perfect body and his sexy stare. One shot , two shots... After a while she lost the count. Eunseo understood her stuation so she was the one taking care of Nadia this time and taking her home.

Tomorrow was her night shift so Nadia should get enough sleep by the time she was suppose to go to work. By the time they got home and after a bottle of cold water, Nadia was feeling pretty good but her friend insisted of walking her back to the apartment and putting her to bed, setting her alarm clock so she doesnt oversleep. Just in case she was gonna set a big bowl close by in case she throws up. 

-I'm fine. You really didnt need to come all the way here with me.- Nadia walked into her apartment first, Eunseo right behind her.

As she stepped further in she noticed the dim lighting that street lights dont usually make through the window. 

As she noticed half naked man on her bed she screamed and turned around blocking the view with her body. 

Eunseo ran into her almost knocking them both down. 

-Oh my god, what are you doing?- 

-I'm fine!- Nadia said a bit too loud. -You should go home, you work in the morning!- 

-What are you on about? I can sleep over.- Eunseo looked at Nadia like she was weird while taking her shoes off.

-I'll explain later, but you need to go, NOW!- she tried to keep it quiet.

That made her friend very suspicious and she tried to peek over her shoulder. In the same moment she did that, her eyes locked with his eyes. Shirtless Kai's eyes, now standing in the living room waving at her. 

Nadia turned around and saw him. 

-FUCK!- 

-Hello.- Eunseo started giggling. 

-Is she drunk? - he directed his question to Eunseo. 

-Yeah, a little bit.- 

-SHE is not drunk and SHE can hear you both.- Nadia walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. 

-I'll take it from here, thank you for taking her home.- Kai said.

-Oh, no problem. Nice to meet you.- 

Nadia heard the door open, close and get locked.

-Surprise.- Kai walked in the kitchen huging Nadia from behind.-I'm sorry i didn't tell you I was coming back earlier. I wanted to surprise you.-

-You sure did.- Nadia turned around, looked at his perfect face and body and sighed.

He just smirked. 

-Noona, do you like it?- 

-Do I like what?- 

-The surprise?- 

-Oh, yes. I'm sorry my friend saw you, but don't worry she won't say anything.- 

-I'm not worried. I told you i want this.- he came closer to her. 

She put her hand on his chest. He stoped looking at her. 

-They played "Love shot" in the club and i might have drank a little bit to much because i missed you.- Nadia let her hand slide down his abs. 

She was having a battle in her mind, if she should make love with him right here and right now, or if she should tell him everything before they take the next step.

Nadia picked the first option by unbuttoning his pants.

-How come youre not wet this time around?- he whispered into her ear.

-Who says I am not?- she whispered back, nibbeling his ear.

He moaned out not expecting that answer. Picking her up and taking her behind the bookshelf and laying her down on the bed. He slowly got on top of her parting her lips with his tongue and spreading her legs with his knees, making her skirt pull up.

She could feel that he was already hard as he pressed against her which made her bite his lip hard and run her fingers through his hair.

Something tickeled her in the back of her mind and she stoped.

-I have to tell you something.- she looked him in the eyes.

-Dont tell me you're still on your period?- 

-No, no it's not that.-

-What is it then?- he could see worry on her face. -It cant be your first time.-

-Yes, obviously it's not my first time.- she smiled, and it made him feel a bit better.

-We can talk about your decision in the morning, i came back earlier for a reason.- 

-Oh.- she really didnt want to ruin the mood right now and maybe she shouldnt be talking about serious stuff while drunk.

-I really want you right now.- he whispered in her ear and it made her press him harder onto her with her legs wrapped around his waist.

-Ok, we will talk tomorrow.- she sighed and run her hands down his back , and pushing his pants down.

He stood up and took them off and she followed his lead taking her top and when she was about to take her skirt and stockings he stopped her.

-Leave that on.- he ran his hands up her legs getting to the middle and rubbing it lightly. -You really didnt lie, ah, you're so wet.- 

Who gently grabbed stockings with his fingers and ripped them apart in one swift motion.

Nadia screamed out softly covering her mouth, while he pulled her panties to the side and kissed her wet pussy.

-OH MY GOD. Jongin-ah....- She moaned as he licked and sucked her slowly, it felt like she could explode any second.

He paused when he heared his real name. It sounded so good to him coming from her lips. 

His weight shifted and he was on top of her completely naked, kissing her and leting her taste her own wetness mixed with the taste of him.

-Say my name again.- he asked her shyly.

-Jongin?- 

-Yes.- he pressed his hard dick against her wet entrance.

-Jongin-ah, I need you inside me.- she looked him deep in the eyes bitting her bottom lip, begging to be fucked. 

He pushed in and she took almost all of him inside at once.

They both moaned at the same time as he pulled out a bit then pushed back in.

-Noona, you're so tight.- 

-Do you like it?- 

-Yes, I love it.- Kai moved faster as he kissed her neck and licked her earlobe.

Head empty, Nadia felt like she was on cloud nine. It felt so unreal, so good, like he had a blueprint of her body and he knew exaclty what to do and when to do it. He pressed all the right buttons and entered all the right doors.

Their breathing got heavier and moves became quicker, sweat was dripping everywhere, she made sure to return every favor, and squeezed her muscles with each thrust making it even tighter driving him insane.

-Keep doing that and I will cum.- he smiled at her.

-I want you to cum.- she teased.

Somehow he changed the angle and before she knew it she was cumming all over his dick, with her back arching in pleasure, she didnt even have time to tell him.

But he knew what he was doing, he wanted to see her spill under him.

-Where do you want me to cum?- he asked as he rubbed her clit.

-In my mouth.- she said with confidence. She wanted to taste him.

He pushed in three more times, groaning, he pulled out and told her to come to the edge of the bed.

She obeyed and closed her mouth around his throbbing dick, feeling cum shooting out as soon as she did.

There was so much it was about to leak out of her mouth. He held her hair gently as he finished in her mouth.

She swallowed every drop. He cleaned the little bit that was on her chin with his finger, and she took his finger in her mouth and licked it clean while looking at his eyes.

-You are so hot.- he said bending down to kiss her.

They took a shower together and fell asleep exhausted in eachothers arms. Nadia was last to fall asleep because she wanted to cherish every moment with him if this might be the last one they had together after she tells him the truth. 

She had to tell him. She couldnt keep this secret from him. She couldnt even try to imagine what it would happen if this relationship becomes public and he finds it out from somebody else.

Tomorrow morning they will have this talk. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sun came up later every day and this morning it was accompanied by a light rain tapping on the windows waking Nadia up.

She looked to her left and saw an angel sleeping peacefully. A smile showed up on her face without her even realizing it. Something weird connected the for some even weirder reason. He seemed like a boy next door that only a few people really knew, but the reality was way more scary.

Nadias mind was filled with all the bad things that could happen to both of them if anyone was to find out about any of this. And still she didn't mind. Well she didnt mind if she recieved the hate and unfair treatment but she didnt want it to happen to him.

Lost in the thoughts she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. She tried to change the position a bit but the bed was so small that she woke him up.

-Sorry.- she whispered looking at his sleepy, barely open eyes.

-Good morning.- he growled with his deep morning voice, making Nadias head spin.

-I didn't mean to wake you up.- 

-Were you trying to sneak out?- 

-It's my apartment, where would i sneak out?- 

-You're right.- he said while checking the room out, realizing that it is indeed her apartment.

They both smiled and he seat up on the bed. He finger signaled to Nadia to come closer, then tapped that same finger on his lips. 

-What?- Nadia was surprised and only thing on her mind was "I didnt brush my teeth".

-Morning kiss!- 

-Morning breath?- 

-I dont care.- he said leaning in for a kiss. 

Now he was on top of her again, kissing her way longer than she expected. 

-Good morning.- he whispered again tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. 

-Very good morning.- she replayed smirking, because she could feel his morning boner pressing against her leg.

But in her head it was not so good morning. As soon as she tells him everything the morning will soon become a very bad morning.

-I have some bad news.- he said.

-Oh?- she was surprised. -What is it?-

-I have to go back today, i kinda didnt tell anyone i was leaving last night so i have to go back today to finish the shoot.- 

-Oh my god, Jongin. What were you thinking? I thought you were done?- 

-I couldnt wait 2 more days to see you.- 

-You could facetime me or anything else.- 

-I could but that's not the same.-

-Before you leave we have to talk, I have to tell you something, and you can decide if you still want this to happen or not.-

Nadia sounded so serious that he got up and sit on the bed infront of her.

-I'm listening.- 

-Oh, right now? Ok.- Nadia thought that they might eat or take a shower first, but the time was now. She couldnt avoid it anymore.

-Please, before i start, i want you to wait untill i finish before you say or ask anything. Please it's really hard to say this and i need to say it all at once without interuptions.-

-Ok, go ahead.- he seemed very calm.

-Ok.- she took a deep breath to calm her mind. - I made a mistake.- She looked him in the eyes apologetically. 

-The morning after , you know, that night we had... I ...Everything was a big surprise and i was in shock that i totally forgot to get a morning after pill.- 

He narrowed his eyebrows and looked like he wanted to say something but he let her finish as he promised he would.

-The last time you were here I wasnt actually on my period, and also sorry for kinda lying to you about that, which techincally i didnt lie but i masked the truth. I had a miscarriage. - she tried to look at him but he was looking at his hand, so she continued.

-I didnt know i was pregnant, and it wasnt a pregnancy yet. Yes the egg was fertalized but it failed to attach to the uterus. I assume when i fainted and feel down the stairs at work, that was too stressful and miscarriage happened.- she sighed out letting him know that that was all she had to say.

-So you didnt obey the contract we had, you lied to me and you got pregnant by somebody else? Did i understood that right?- he didnt sound angry but his look was piercing through her.

-Yes. And i assume it was Jungkooks, since from the voices and body parts... I could tell you did not finish inside me. Oh god, this is so weird. I dont understand why would you want this at all? - she covered her face in embarrassment.

He took her hands in his and lifted her chin with his index finger making sure she looked at him.

-I want to know everything about you, and I am sure i wont like every single thing i learn, but i still want to know it. I'm glad you shared this with me. I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain and I'm sorry that we were the cause of it.-

-No, it was my own fault i should've gotten that pill.- 

-You're right.- he smiled.

-Wow, really? - she felt relieved that he took all of this well. 

Kais face became serious again, and he hugged Nadia tightly saying:- I'm sorry, we should not have done that to you.-

Nadia was surprised by sudden display of emotions that her eyes started to tear up.

-Jongin-ah, I'm okay, really. You should think about this and let me know if you still want this.-

-Ofcourse i want this, this doesnt change anything for me. Do you want it?-

-Yes. We can get to know eachother slowly from now on.- 

He kissed her so hard that he knocked her back down on the bed. They both laughed.

-When do you have to leave?- she asked.

-I have to be there by 12pm, and it's 2 hour drive. So i guess i have around 2 hours give or take.-

-Let's have some breakfast together.- 

-Maybe we should take a shower first.- he winked at her.

She bit her lip at what he was implying and it made her a little wet. So she decided to tease him a bit.

-Together?- 

-No, I'll go first.- he got up all serious like he means it. -YES, together!- he turned around pulling her by her legs to the edge of the bed. 

She loved how this felt so natural and comfortable even tho they did not know much about eachother.

He picked her up and carried her to the tiny bathroom, they barely both fit into the shower, kissing her all the way there. 

She only had an oversized t-shirt and panties on while he only wore his boxer briefs. Somehow being perfectly insync, he pull the shirt up her body and as he was about to take it off over her head, she squated pulling his only piece of clothing down.

They looked at eachother in surprise and laughed. Nadia quickly squirmed out of her panties and turned on the shower.

As the hot water poured down on their naked bodies they got closer to each other, looking at eachother with this new, raw attraction for each other.

He ran his finger up her arms to her shoulder making a tiny circle and moving up to her neck, pulling her in for a kiss, he didnt need to lean down to much since she was tall but just enough to make her look up. Their bodies fit perfectly. Kais long fingers moved down following the water but stoping at her already hard nipple. She moaned quietly taking a breath in, it made him smile. 

Nadia finally returned to reality from this sensational feeling, running her hands down his body, finding what she was looking for on her first try. 

He was so ready to go and she was not going to stop him, she wanted all of him inside her. Her hands cupped it softly, stroking it slowly, feeling it get harder in her hands.

-What a surprise, you're wet again around me.- he whispered to her, smirking, and as much as she wanted to hate it she couldnt, she loved it.

-You have no idea.- 

-About?- 

-How much I want you inside me right now.- she looked up to meet his hungry eyes.

As soon as he heard that he picked her up and pressed her against the wall, aligning their bodies so her wish could be granted, in the end he wanted it as much as she did.

He slowly lowered her onto his rock hard dick. It felt like she might cum just from this. She held tight to his shoulders as he bounced her up two times, exiting her warm pussy fully then sliding all the way in again. 

Nadia couldnt stop the loud moan escaping her lips, this felt amazing, every move he made, every kiss he burnt into her skin was getting her closer to climex. 

Kais body, pressing on hers as the water kept pooring down on them, went hard and Nadia knew he was close.

-Do you want to cum in Noonas mouth?- she asked him.

-YES!- he smirked, loving what she said. -That dirty mouth of yours.-

He put his left arm around her bouncing her quickly and his right hand moved down her back and he softly rubbed her asshole, pushing his finger lightly inside. She was surprised for a second but that little thing pushed her over the edge, and she started shaking from the crazy orgasm.

-You really like it in the ass, dont you?- he asked as she blushed to that question, but the truth is she didnt really love it, but he did it so well that she might start liking it.

-Get on your knees.- he gently put her down.

She took him into her mouth and it didnt take 2 strokes for him to fill it with his sweet cum. 

Most of it ended up in her mouth but some of it dripped on her boobs being washed away by water. There was only one option for her and it was to swallow every drop in her mouth.

-You are amazing.- he complimented her.

-I am?- 

-Yes.- he kissed her forehead as she stood up.

-You are way more amazing.- she kissed him and he returned the kiss.

-Since we're done being dirty, let's shower for real, you have to leave soon.- she grabbed a shower foam and sprayed it all over his body.

-Give me some.- he asked and did the same for her.

They finished showering in laughs and giggles making foam beards and silly faces.

As they were eating cereal for breakfast, it was a fastest thing to make when you're in a hurry, they kept starring at one another, giggling like 5 year olds. 

-Let's take a picture together.- Kai said grabbing his phone.

-Oh, okay.- Nadia walked to his side of the two chair table. He pulled her to sit down on his lap and she went along with it putting her fingers on his head making bunny ears. 

They took at laest 20 pictures, and as much as she was picky with her pictures, she loved all of these. 

He wanted one where she would kiss his cheek or poke it. Mostly they were silly faces and cool poses, finger hearts couple pictures. Last one was a real kiss. 

-Send them to me please.- Nadia said as she got up to sit back on her chair and finish her breakfast.

-20 minutes left. Anything you want me to do for you?- he asked.

-Take a selfie so i can make it my background picture.- she handed her phone to him.

-I wish i could do the same. Soon though.- since she didnt tell him what kind of picture, he sattled for a sexy pose, biting his lip.

-Oh, wow. You want me to die when i unlock my phone?- she fake fainted.

-No, i just want you to remember this day, so we can laugh about it on our first year anniversary.- 

-Is that so? Ok.- 

He left after sending the pictures to her, and everything felt like a dream again.

*He'll be back in 2 days, I can survive this.* Nadia thought while looking at the pictures. 

*This is crazy, I better start privating every social account there is* she laughed to hide how scared she actually was, this was huge, and his fans are gonna eat her alive. 


	12. Chapter 12

The two days felt like two years for Nadia, she never experienced time moving so slowly like she did now. 

In these two days they didnt really have the chance to talk much and when they did somebody would interupt them every time.

Nadia felt annoyed already and that made her think of all kinds of situations that they might end up in the future. She was rethinking her decision billion times but somehow always ended up listening to her intuition and letting this flow in its own way and see where they end up.

She was so scared but it just made her feel more brave about the whole thing. That night meant something to both of them and the least they could do is give this a try and see where it goes.

Pushing away all the negative and bad thoughts was tough but she had to do it if she wanted it to work out. 

It was the day of his return and she kept waiting all afternoon for him to come over, checking her phone every second. 

The doorbell rang and Nadia jumped up all excited, opening the doors just to see a delivery guy standing there with food, fried chicken and pizza with sodas.

-Thank you!- she said and closed the doors as her phone notified her of receiving a message.

> _"Food should be there, sorry I am a bit late... 10 minutes max"_

Nadia didnt think she could smile any brighter but after seeing this message she learned that she could.

She set everything up in the little coffee table in the living room, she even light some candles and put music on. 

*I wonder what he has planned...Maybe i shouldve planned something?* she was discussing with herself.

The door bell rang the second time this evening and it could only be him, right on time, 10 minutes later like he said.

Nadia opened the door and he squeezed in quickly passed her.

-Is everything okay?- Nadia looked at him confused while closing the door quickly turning around to see whats happening.

-Sorry i think somebody was following me, i didnt want them to see where i went.- he walked back to her after setting his bag down in the living room.

-Hey!- he said with a smile on his face, putting his arms around her and placing a kiss on her soft lips.

-Hello!- she returned the kiss. - Thank you for the food, i was wondering if i should make something or what will we do.- she said as they walked to the living room.

-Where's Boots?- 

-Sleeping on my bed. I didnt wanna sleep alone past few days so now he likes the idea a bit too much.- 

-Let's eat! I'm starving, i skipped the meal with the boys and rushed back to see you.- 

-Aww, i missed you so much.- she confesed.

-I've missed you more.- he kissed her again.

He opened a can of soda and handed it to Nadia. The gesture was so sweet but it reminded Nadia that they dont know eachother very well. By now all her friends already knew she did not drink sodas and this could only happen with meeting new people, and suddently she realized its been so long since she had a chance to tell these type of things to somebody.

-I dont drink soda.- she said with a smile. -You can have it. I'll get some water.- 

-What? Really? That's interesting.- 

-Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat?- she asked while grabing the remote.

-Maybe we should just talk and get to know eachother? Seems like we dont know much about eachother.-

-That is true, but I also know some things about you. You know, you being a celebrity and all.-

After exchanging some basic info and getting to know eachother a little bit they ended up playing all kind of games. 

He learned very quickly she was very good at rock, paper, scissors ... or maybe she knew Kai loses most of the time when playing these type of games and used it to her advantage.

They had so much fun and it did not feel awkward at all between the two of them. 

Later in the night they switched to drinking wine and eating snacks while laughing their asses off talking about all kinds of things happening in their lifes.

-You know, i kinda didnt like you at first.- her drunk mouth said it before she could even stop herself.

-Oh, why is that?- he was very interested in what she has to say about this.

-Well, you see, i have this thing about, for some reason, disliking male Capricorns at first. But once i learn that they are Capricorn like me i like them.-

-That is the weirdest thing i've heard in a while.- he laughed.

A little bit after midnight she could tell from his eyes that he was tired and needed sleep desperately.

-You must be tired, why dont you go wash up and I'll clean all this and join you in bed?- 

-Do i look that bad?- he pouted.

-No, you look as beautiful as always. But you had a long trip here, you should sleep.-

-This was really fun and it just made me like you even more.- he came really close to her. 

-Same.- she kissed him before he could do that to her. -Now go rest, we have a whole week ahead of us.-

-Ok, Noona.- 

She cleaned the living room, washed the dishes and fed the kitty. 

-Sorry little guy, tonight you gotta sleep in your bed.- 

Kai got out of the bathroom as she was finishing up everything. 

-You go rest, i'll be there in 5 minutes.- 

-Ok.- he couldnt wait to lay down and sleep next to her. -I'm counting.-

She brushed her teeth as fast as she could, cleaned her face and put some night cream on, she did not want to leave him wait.

Even tho she hurried he looked asleep when she joined him in the bed. Nadia got under covers with him and he automaticaly put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She could feel his warmth giving her comfort and shielding them both from negative thoughts she might have earlier that day.

* * *

When she woke up next morning she was alone in the bed. It surprised her because she could usually feel the moving or she would hear walking around. 

She got up, checked her phone for the time, it was 10:33. They didnt set an alarm, he had a week off after filming the reality and before promotions start, and rehersals for the end of the year award shows, and Nadia was off for 2 days from work.

Kai looked so hot with his messy morning hair and only his bottom pjs on standing in the kitchen making breakfast from what Nadia could see.

She walked up to him hugging him from behind and leaning her cheek on his back, she could hear his heart beat. 

-Good morning, lovely.- he smiled at the affection she was showing him.

-Good morning, why didnt you wake me up?- 

-You looked so small and cute while sleeping i couldnt.-

-What are you making? Do you need some help?- she was about to let go off him but he pulled her arms back around him.

-You're already helping.- 

-Ok.- it made her smile and she started moving her hands all over his godlike abs. 

-Oh, you gonna wake somebody up?- 

-Sorry.- she giggled knowing exactly what he meant, but she couldnt help but roam his body with her hands.

-Is that what you want for breakfast?- 

-Maybe- she looked at him over his shoulder. 

He finished making eggfried rice and bacon, turned the stove off in one quick move. She screamed in surprise when he turned around and picked her up moving to the living room and sitting down on the couch letting her sit on his lap. 

-Breakfast is served.- he said with a deep serious voice.

-You really know how to make me wet, dont you?- she slid between his legs down onto the floor.

She looked up at him while pulling his pjs down letting his already hard dick shoot up, ready for her to take it any and every way she wants.

They didnt even start but she could feel the smell of sex in the air and it made her even more horny.

She licked her lips then the top of his dick that had the precum already coming out. 

Licking it all the way down and up again made it even harder. She put it in her mouth as deep as she could, then slowly sucking it took it out , stroking it with her hand. She repeat that going faster and faster.

His moans made her try even harder, she wanted to make him happy. 

Nadia took him deeper with every try untill the tears came to her eyes. She took a deep breath and repeated. 

After that she focused on sucking the tip of it while stroking his long, hard dick. He seemed to like that more, she could tell that he was close to finishing so she sped up a bit. 

He couldnt hold it anymore, he grabbed her hair and pushed it deep in her mouth two more times emptying every single drop into her sweet little mouth. 

Nadia enjoyed her breakfast smoothie delievered specially for her by her boyfriend. She swallowed every drop of his thick warm juice.

-Best breakfast ever.- she said smiling and out of breath.

-You're the best. I wasnt planning for it to happen this early, but i will return the favor tonight.- he kissed her lip.

-Oh, so you planned something?- 

-Maybe.- 

-You just said you did.-

-Well technically i said i didnt plan.- he smiled.

-Ok, fine.- 

-Let's eat, for real this time.-

They ate delicious breakfast made by Kai as she tried to pull out some information from him about todays plans but she was not very successful. 

After they ate he told her to go take a shower and get ready in the bathroom, he will pick what she can wear for what he have planner for them today.

While she was getting ready in the bathroom he went through her closet picking the perfect outfit for their outdoor date.

From some info he learned about her last night, he picked hiking as a perfect activity for today.

For most people it was a regular work day so it shouldnt be that many people, and since it started getting colder not many people would go climb a mountain for fun.

He packed their backpacks with everything they needed, water and sandwiches he made earlier, gimbap and some other snacks, also chocolate (because he also learned that she loves chocolate), blanket to sit on and pocket heaters in case it is that cold.

He picked a long sleeve dark green turtle neck for her paired with black tights and windbreaker jacket that was white, black and green. 

Kai looked amazing in everything but these black nike sweatpants outlined his back and front perfectly. Basicaly he dressed them up as a couple. 

\- I hope you're up for an adventure, we are climbing Achasan today.-

-Really?- she looked so excited. -I do it at least once every other month with my friend. I have to show you this beautiful spot, oh my god you gonna love it.- 

-Ok, i did not expect you to be this excited, but i love it.- he pulled her closer and kissed her. 

-I wanna teach Boots to go hiking with me. As soon as he gets a bit bigger, plus its a bit cold for him right now. In spring maybe.- 

-That sounds cute. If you're ready, let's go!- 

Nadia grabed her baseball cap, pulled her ponytail through the back and tried to make it look decent. 

They drove all the way to the bottom of the mountain, Nadia had to push herself out of the car, this was still very unreal and scary for her. If anyone sees them here they might be in a lot of trouble. Kai didnt seem to care, he was enjoying himself, so she tried to do the same.

At the bottom part where people could workout and do other activities, there were some people, but nobody seemed to pay any attention to them. It still felt suffocating to Nadia, she wanted to be at the top already alone, together. 


	13. Chapter 13

> _~Before i start this i want to apologize for late post, i had my wisdom teeth taken out last week and i was really in pain and couldnt focus on writting... i really tried. ~_

* * *

Nadia ran ahead towards the path that was marked as an easy but longer route to get to the top. She tried to get away from any eyes that might recognize who she was with.

Kai followed her telling her to slow down. She stopped at the begining of the trail and took a picture infront of the sign that showed the route. Kai joined her for the 2nd photo lending a kiss on her cheek.

-Oh my god, what are you doing? Somebody might see us.- 

-I don't care.- he smiled at her. And she smiled back. She knew how public affection was percieved in Korea, but sometimes she missed it, and she loved that he didn't care.

-Let's go, i can't wait to be up here.- she said pointing her finger at the top of the mountain on the sign behind her.

-Stop slacking then.- he said running up leaving her behind.

-I'm not slacking. I'm just enjoying my view.- she said in a flirty way.

-Oh is that so? Should i pull up my jacket?- he teased her back.

-Sure! I should grab my camera.- they both laughed.

He stopped to wait for her, when she caught up with him he took her hand in his and they walked together like that for quite a while. They did not run into anybody yet and it felt nice being outside without worrying if anyone might see them together. 

They took a break at the viewpoint, drank some water and snapped some pictures even though the view wasnt quite yet breathtaking. 

They kept going after a short 15 minute break, it was getting more and more steep. 

After next viewpoint it wasnt as steep and Kai wanted to give a Nadia piggyback ride.

-Yes, come on, hop on my back.- he didnt want to take a no for an answer.

-No way, i'm too tall and i'm too heavy.- 

-Every girl wants to be carried by her boyfriend like this.- when he said the word boyfriend it made her giggle.

-Not on a mountain climb!- she had a good point.

-It's not that steep now, come on.-

-I can walk just fine, please i don't want to hurt you.-

-Just hop on or i will throw you over my shoulder and carry you like that.- 

-Ok, OK! But tell me if you can't do it anymore. Promise me you will tell me!?- she pointed a finger at him.

-I promise. Let's go!-

She hopped on his back and he pretended that his knees couldnt handle it. But they both laughed it off. 

She kissed his cheek. 

They walked by an older couple like that, and the couple smiled looking at them. The lady giggled as she walked them pass by saying hello and slightly bowing to the older couple.

It seemed like the old lady reminiscenced of her past, the younger days when her husband carried her like this.

At the next viewpoint the view was much better.

The clouds covered the most of the sky and the city. It felt like they were floating in the sky on this big island. Sun was already up but it was being shy hiding behind the gray curtains only sometimes popping out to say hello with a ray of light here and there.

Kai and Nadia sat down on the bench and ate some fruit and drank some more water before moving to their finally part of track and getting to the top.

They were moving slower and slower now, it was not an easy task but it was very satisfying in the end. Getting to the top felt like entering another world, another dimension. The clouds cleared out a little bit and you could see the green valley of the bottom part of the mountain that turns into the beautiful city skyline.

They set up their little picnic on one of the stone benches that were at the top viewpoint for people to rest and enjoy the view.

Kai and Nadia were enjoying their time together, alone. Eating amazing food that Kai prepared while she was still sleeping. 

-Wow, this is amazing.- Nadia enjoyed all kinds of food, especially if it was prepared by somebody else.

-I'm ok when it comes to cooking.- 

-I guess i hit a jackpot.- she leaned in to kiss him, because she really did feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

They enjoyed the view after they finished the food and cleaned after themselves, while talking about everything and planning holidays, it was almost Christmas time and after that their birthdays, but after that it was his time to leave for military.

Covering so many subjects made times fly by fast, they kept eachother warm with hugs and sneaky kisses when people werent around but some time after their meal it start to get bussier and more people were passing by. 

It was mostly middleaged tourist couples and once in a while it would be an older korean couple or family.

Nadia kept feeling uncomfortable around so many people and Kai noticed.

-Do you wanna go?-

-Huh?- she looked at him and he smiled with understanding.

-You're not enjoying it anymore, do you want to leave?- 

-Is it that obvious?-

-A little bit.-

-Yeah, let's go home.- 

-Ok, one more picture and lets go.-

-Ok.- she jumped up and went to the edge where everyone usually takes pictures.

He gave her a backhug as she took a few pictures with different kind of faces.

When they finished 3 people walked towards them, they looked like tourists, but one of them looked korean. Nadia moved away a bit as they asked for a picture.

*Oh no they recognized him* Nadia's brain was burning from worry, she couldnt watch, turning her back to them was the only thing she could do.

When she turned back around she saw Kai taking pictures of 3 of them with a cities skyline in the background.

They thanked him and continued to take eachothers solo pictures.

-Are you okay?- Kai noticed that she was pale.

-Yeah, i thought they wanted a picture with you.- she laughed.

-I dont think they know who i am. Even the people who do wouldnt recognize me with all this on my face.- he smiled.

-Let's just go.-

-Ok, Noona.- 

* * *

Back in her apartment Nadia could breath normal again. It was their safe zone and they both felt free and comfortable here. 

They were super tired from the hike that they barely fed the kitty and themselves. Noone was able to get up from the couch and cook so they just ordered in.

Taking a shower was another challenge. They could both feel eachother being super horny but too tired to actually do anything about it at this moment. 

When food arrived they played rock, paper, scissors to see whos gonna get up and get it, Nadia lost. Which was surprising to both of them because Kai is the one who usually loses at games like this.

They ate slowly enjoying every bit of it. 

-Eating after an activity like this is the best.- Nadia said.

-Mhm, the food tastes even better.- Kai said with his mouth full.

They ate all the food that they ordered and there was still room for some ice cream. 

-I dont think we ever finished all the food.- he commented.

-That's because we always get distracted.- 

-I guess we were to tired for that today. Or?- 

-I'm dead.- 

-Oh, thank god. Me to.- they laughed.

-It's all good.- 

-Come here.- He pulls her close.

And next thing they know, she is sleeping on his chest on the living room couch, while Boots currled up in a ball under their feet.

Few hours later they were woken up by Kais phone vibrating on the small coffee table.

-Sounds like it's important.- Nadia pointed at his phone.

-I don't care.- 

-You're been using that excuse to often recently. Just answer it.-

-Ah, okay.- he stood up and walked to the kitchen answering his phone.

Nadia tried not to listen to what he was saying, but her brain was telling her that they were caught and somebody saw them today, there are pictures and all the world already knows.

She tried to focus on some tv show that was on her screen right now but her ears were pointing towards the kitchen and all she could hear were a few "Yes" , "No" and "Mhm". 

He finished his phone call brought two glasses of water in the living room and layed back down.

-See told you it wasnt anything important.-

-Oh? Sorry.-

-Just about the end of the year holiday performances.- 

-Ahhh, i see. Sorry.-

-It's okay, come here.- he pulls her on top of him again.

He gave her what felt like 15 kisses in 2 seconds. Which sounded and felt so silly that it made her laugh. 

-Do you feel refreshed after that nap?- she asked him, hinting at something. 

-Definitely.- 

-Should we switch to bedroom?- she asked getting up and taking her shirt off.

-Yes!- he followed her lead and did the same.

-I really wanna thank you for today, it was an amazing surprise.- Nadia whispered into his ear after kissing his neck.

-Anytime, babe.-

They explored eachothers bodies slowly and gently, feeling every curve, every line, every mark on eachothers body, every scar and every imperfection. Every touch, kiss and lick were perfectly placed to bring one another to the edge. Feeling the electricity in the air. Making love like this was on another level. Even if they wanted to speed up or go rough, something was pulling them back and turning settings on slow motion. 

It was hot, their bodies and breath. The air around them felt like it could set the bed on fire if there was a single spark. 

The moaning and heavy breathing sounded muffled like they were under water, drowning. 

Slipping and sliding, reaching the new depths, hitting the spots Nadia never even knew existed. 

Their fingers entangled above her head as she wraps her legs around him as tight as she can. 

Without a single word said this whole time he knew she wants him to fill her up and finish inside her.

As he sucked on her nipple they both climexed at the same time, with him deep inside her.

-I love you!- They both said it at the same time. 

Looking eachother in the eyes they laughed at this unbelievably silly coincidence.

-Is this scripted? Are we on a movie set?- she said laughing and playing with his hair.

-Cut. We gotta go one more time.- he joins in on her joke.

They laughed together like this for a few minutes, before getting up and taking another shower. 

All the heat they created in this intense slowmo sex scene made the sheets soaking wet from the sweat. 

Nadia changed the sheets with a little bit of "help" from Boots. He kept jumping under the covers, hidding. He scooped him up and took him with her to the living room. 

The whole apartment smelled delicious from ramen that Kai was making as a night snack, or more like a dinner.

-Thank you!- she kissed him. -So do you have tomorrow planned as well or should we think of something together?- 

-I didn't really have something planned. Do you have anything in mind?- 

-They said it might rain tomorrow. So that's poop. But we can figure something out, there is planty of indoor activities we can do.-

-Yeah like gaming or gaming.- he winked at her.

She laughed at his silliness. - Sure, also, ALSO Karaoke, bowling, darts, boardgames and so on.- 

-True.- 

-Maybe we should try something we arent good at.- 

-Like?- 

-How about couple painting?- 

-Couple paiting?- 

-Yeah you paint with your feet and hands and whatever tool there is.-

-Sounds fun. Sure!-

-We can either go to one of those places, which i dont recommand, or we can just buy the stuff we want and do it here.-

-Yeah whichever you want, baby, I'm ok with both.- 

-Ok. If we suck at that we can always go play some games.- she laughed.

They ended the night by watching a movie on netflix. Going to the bedroom and sleeping in eachothers arm with "i love you" whispered after "good night".


	14. Chapter 14

The time they spent together this week went on by too fast. Nadia was back to work and Kai kept busy with end of the year award show performance practices. 

The time was moving extreamly slow when they were apart but it was flying fast when they would spend the night together or just meet up for a meal.

Everything was going great, too great if you asked Nadia, but she tried to step out of her usual pesimistic shoes and put on some new fresh optimistic ones. She tried her best not to jinx this amazing relationship that she was having.

November was over and winter was creeping in. It was Nadias favorite season. 

-It's a magical season.- she'd say.

One cold night at the begining of December, after his practice, Kai came to sleep over as he promised. 

-No matter how tired I will be I'm coming to sleep over.- were his exact words.

-Ok, I'll make sure there is food ready for my man.- he liked the sound of that.

That night after he came over and they ate dinner together they went to bed early, relaxing and just talking, Boots sleeping at their feet. 

-I think its starting to snow.- Nadia could see out of the window from her spot on the bed.

-It's perfect.- Kai responded. -Let's talk about Christmas!-

-Ok, what about Christmas?- she snuggled closer to him.

-What do you usually do for Christmas?- 

-I mostly spend it alone if i cant afford to go home and spend it with my family. One year my sister came to visit me, that was a nice surprise.-

-Oh that's nice of her. Uhm, what about this year? What do you want to do?- 

-It's probably gonna be my and Boots, baking cookies. He might be in shock when i put up a christmas tree. What do you usually do?-

-Mostly spend it with family, sisters, niece and nephew, if there isnt christmas day schedule.- 

-What do you want to do this year?- 

-I'd like to join you, if you'd let me. I might not be as good at baking but my christmas decoration skills are on point.-

-You are always welcome, I'd love that. And i'll teach you how to bake.- she gave him a little encouregment kiss.

-Ok! We got christmas plans set.- 

-I cant wait!- Nadia squeeked. -I already got you a little gift.-

-Oh, really? I got yours long time ago.-

-What? Really? When?- Nadia sat up to look at him.

-Yes, really. And none of your business missy.- he pulled her down onto his chest kissing her forehead.

Ofcourse this is gonna be something that Nadia is gonna helplessly overthink.

Under a streetlight the snowflakes were getting bigger and bigger, Nadia kept looking at them falling quielty down and it put a smile on her face.

She felt Kais breathing change, she could tell when he was about to fall asleep, so she kissed him one more time and said "I love you". He mumbled what sounded like "I love you" and fell asleep, and so did Nadia.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, Kai was prerecording at the same broadcasting station that Nadia worked at for Christmas show, it was their last day today. Nadia worker morning shift and as she was about to leave work she ran into Kai and Baekhyun. She just moved away so they can pass by in the hallway. He smiled at her and he let Baek finish what he was saying then he told him to go ahead that he will be there in a second. 

Nadia already went into the changing room near the exit to get her stuff, when the door opened behind her. 

-I couldnt just walk by without properly saying hi to you.- his arms were already around her waist as he kissed her. She kissed him back in surprise.

-What are you doing? Someone might've been in here already.-

-But nobody is here right?- 

-No.- she couldnt fight that.

-I can't wait to see you tonight. I have a surprise for you.- 

-Oh yeah?- she raised her eyebrows a few times.

-Nooo, not that kind of surprise. Real surprise.-

-Oh...- she made a sad face.

-OK! You can get that surprise as well.-

-Yay!- she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

As the kissed in the middle of the room the doors opened, and they both jumped away from eachother with the pale look on their face.

-Oh my God, Eunseo. I almost had a heartattack. Thank God it's you.- 

-You guys really want to get caught, huh? There are already speculations online that he is in a relationship, you guys should be careful.- Eunseo said. -Also , they are looking for you Kai, go go go go.-

-Ok, see ya tonight, Noona.- he kissed her one more time before leaving.

-Ready to go?- her friend said.

-Yeah. Wanna get some hot chocolate on our way home?- 

-Hell yeah!- 

They walked home through the snowy streets lit up with christmas lights. They grabbed warm drinks and enjoyed the holiday season checking the store windows and street decorations.

Once they each went their own way Nadia hurried home. At the entrance to her building there was a notice that something was wrong with gas and there wont be heating untill after holidays. 

Nadia rushed up just to open the doors to a freezing apartment. She found Boots currled up in the closet trying to keep warm somehow.

-Oh, no no no! I knew everything was too good to be true, something bad had to happen.-

She sat on her bed trying to thinking what to do. 

-I need to get an electric heater. We will be fine Boots, dontcha worry!- 

*I should text Jongin not to come over here after work* she grabbed her phone and texted him what happened, and that he should come tomorrow after she buys an electric heater.

What Eunseo said earlier made Nadia worried so she decided to check what was circling online about Kai being in a relationship. She searched a few main websites that usually talk about this kinds of stuff, she couldnt find anything. But digging in deeper, she did find a picture of them in his car on that rainy day, and one at the Achasan. It was him getting in the car and she was already inside the car sitting, grabbing a seat belt, but her head is down and the cap is covering her face. There were just speculations, correct ones tho, but they didnt know that.

-Thats not that bad.- she spoke to Boots.

Her phone was ringing, it was Kai. 

-Hey.- she said trying to be cheerful, but inside she was quite sad.

-Hey, got your message. Just pack the things you need and we will spend Christmas at my place.- he said like there was no room for discussion.

-Wait, what? Why? I'll just get an electric heater, it will be fine.- 

-There is no way I'm letting you stay in there like that for Christmas.- 

-I like this place though.- she said this pouting, and he could tell she was pouting.

-You really shouldnt, I know it grew on you and you kept it looking waaaay better than it actually does. But you deserve better and I'm not letting you spend Christmas in there, FREEZING!- 

-Do i really have a choice?-

-No. I just finished I'll pick you up in 30 minutes. So pack what you need for holidays and Boots as well.- 

-Ok, I'll get everything ready. Thank you.-

-What for? Don't be silly.- 

-Ok.- she smiled thinking that he is such a good person.

She put on some music on her phone and packed some clothes and underwear, cosmetics and hygiene products, toothbrush. Can't forget cat food and everything that she already got for baking holiday goods. One medium sized box was enough to fit all good items in, and a small traveling bag was enough for her stuff. Forgetting Kais gift was out of the question so she hid it in her backpack.

30 minutes passed and the bell rang. He was right on time. Kai came up to help her carry everything down, he took the kitty and the traveling bag and Nadia got the box with food and her backpack. 

-What's that?- he asked pointing at the box.

-All the ingredients for baking.- 

-We could've bought them.- 

-I already did. See?- she showed him the box. -I dont want it to go to waste here, we can use them.-

-Ok, ok.-

She locked the apartment door and followed him to his car. The bag and the box went in the trunk while Boots was riding in the back seat.

-Oh no, do you have a Christmas tree?- she said all worried while closing the trunk.

-Yes.- he gave her a warm look to calm her down. -I'm not trying to ruin your Christmas, I'm really trying to make it better.- 

-I know, I'm sorry.-

-Do you mind driving?- he asked.

-Huh?- 

-I'm really tired from work and it is a bit longer drive to my apartment.- he was serious.

-Oh, yeah sure. Did you put the address in the gps?- 

-Yeah all set. Thank you.- He gave her a kiss and walked around to the passangers seat.

It was already dark outside and it was starting to snow again. Nadia was a good driver but she didnt drive in a while as well. She was extra careful and driving smoothly so Kai could sleep a bit.

After 35 minutes they were getting closer, another 10 and they should be at the address.

At the address she woke him up softly. 

-Oh the card is here.- he pointed to the stick. 

She used the card to go down into the garage, parking close to the elevator. 

They took the stuff out the same way they carried them to the car, Kai with a cat and bag and Nadia with the box and her backpack. 

Kais puffy sleepy face was too cute and it made her smile. 

The building had 15 floors, Kai pressed 12th. Nadia was staying quiet all this time.

-Thanks for driving, that was a real power nap.-

-No problem, babe.-

Elevator dinged and they were in a long hallway, Nadia noticed there was only two doors in this whole hallway. Which means there is only two apartments on this floor. two really big apartments. One door was on the right wall and that one was closer to the elevator, the other one tho were on the left side and closer to the end of the hall. The one on the left was Kais apartment. Nadia followed and waited for him to unlock the door.

They walked in and Nadia felt out of place. Everything was so clean and tidy like they are the first people who ever steped into this apartment. 

Living room and kitchen were on the right side and they were giving the "nobody ever lived here" vibe. Two rooms and master bathroom were on the left and there were some signs of somebody actually living here. One room was mostly empty and it looked like a dance studio with one wall covered with a mirror from top to bottom. 

-Wow, this is really amazing.- 

-I rarely spend time here.- he looked at her. - What's wrong?-

-I think our bubble just bursted.-

-What?-

-You know, we always met at my place, and there i forgot how famous you are, but seeing all this brings me back to reality.-

-You're cute.- he gives her a back hug and kisses her cheek. -I'm glad you see me as a normal guy and not this rich famous person.-

-We'll you are a rich famous person too, you worked hard for that, don't take that away from yourself.-

-You are right. Let's make this as hommy as possible for the holidays.-

-OK! Oh, is it okay to let Boots out? He might get lost.- they both laughed as Boots was carefully sniffing his new home.

-He'll be fine. I just wanna take a shower and relax. -

-That sounds perfect, everything else can wait till tomorrow.- 

They took a quick shower, more like a quicky in the shower and decided to watch and episode of the show they followed on netflix. The view from the window was amazing, the city lights plus all the christmas lights sparkling in the night while the snow falls gave this peaceful vibe that would make everyone fall asleep fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Christma Eve morning was bathed in all white magical scenery outside. 

Nadia woke up early, was it from excitement or impatience, she didnt even know. Leaving the room she looked back at her sleeping prince letting him sleep some more and rest well. She wanted to start early with all the baking and decorating. It sure did feel different, having a magnificent view like this, so much space in the kitchen that she can bake and cook at the same time. She could even blast the music in the kitchen and it would not wake him up, something she could never do at her place. 

Her little place felt decorated with only her tree up , but Kais place could fit the forest of christmas trees inside.

Nadia made apple and cinnamon tea, its a christmas must, and she stood infront of the window wall just gazing at this beautiful view outside. Making a mental note of what she can do first, cookie dough that needs to sit in the fridge for an hour and the white chocolate cake that needs to cool off for an hour as well. Those are the first things she can do and if Kai doesnt wake up by then she will wake him up with some breakfast in bed. 

Boots joined her infront of the window looking at snow looking a bit confused, it was his first snow after all. 

-Come, let me feed you.- he followed her in the kitchen responding to her voice with cute morning meows. 

The music was playing from her phone loud enough for her to enjoy it but not too loud to go all the way to the bedroom and wake up her sleeping prince.

After Boots finished eating he went back to the window looking at the falling snow which was asking for some cute pictures to be taken of him and his first snow. 

Nadia felt like a mom taking pictures of her baby. His dark body in contrast with the white snow on the outside looked more like a painting than a photograph, she automatically shared it on her social media. Followers wasnt something she had much of it was mostly her family and her close friends, but she was proud of how pictures came out so she shared it without much thinking.

-Ok, photosession is over, mommy gotta work.- she went back to the kitchen and prepared all the ingredients she will need. 

She was hesitant to turn on the mixer thinking it might wake Kai up, when he walked into his kitchen, chaos of the kitchen. Well chaos kitchen and Nadia are not the words you will usually find in the same sentance, because she loved to cook and back and kitchen was that one nice and neat place in her home. 

-Good morning! I hope i didnt wake you up.- she said with a huge smile on her face.

-Morning! Is everything okay here?- he pointed at all the cabinetes being opened.

-Oh, that?Yeah! I couldnt find some things so i kept everything open to easily find what i need. Sorry.- she began to close them. 

-It's alright! You could've waited for me, i'd show you where everything is.- he came over to kiss her.

-Mmm, good morning!- she said again.

-Now it is.- he kissed her again. 

-I made some apple and cinnamon tea. Do you want some?- 

-Sure.- 

She brought his tea to the table and kissed him again, his hair was a mess and he had his glasses on, which she found really attractive. 

-Let me finish this cake cream and i'll make some breakfast.- 

-Ok, i'm still waking up.- 

-What do you want for breakfast?- 

-I dont mind, whatever you make i'll eat.- 

-That was cringe, i know for a fact you wouldnt eat whatever, mister.- she laughed.

-This tea is really nice.- 

-It's a Christmas must.- 

-Ok I'm gonna get ready and i'll come back to help you with breakfast.- 

-You get all the decorations i got breakfast under control.- 

-If you say so.- he came over to kiss her again before leaving.

Nadia mixed american style pancakes real quick with chocolate chips and she cut out a banana and strawberries that she found in the fridge. 

Breakfast was ready right as Kai got out of the bathroom, no shirt on and his hair was in that sexy wet style. Needless to say he looked so hot he could melt all the snow outside.

-Breakfast is ready!- 

-I'm starving.- he put a cute sweater on.

-Let's eat first, after that you can get the decorations and tree ready.-

They finished breakfast quickly, talking about their winter shenanigans from the past. Still getting to know eachother, slowly but surely. The more they knew about eachother the deeper they fall in love. 

Kai kept bringing out the boxes, Nadia thought there wont be the end to it. All the decorations and lights and a tree, there was so much of it that she thought they will not finish it before Christmas.

-That's a lot of stuff.- Nadia said all worried.

-Oh don't worry, we dont have to use all of it. We just need to chose which colors we gonna use.- 

-Oh, okay.- she was not convinced at all.

After hours of decorating, or should they say of dancing around, chasing and teasing eachother, sprinkled in with a lot of kissing and almost burning down the tree with heated up atmosphere.

They created this perfect baby blue, silver and white atmosphere that reflected the outside view. They took a short break before continuing with the busy work in the kitchen that was waiting for them. Drinking hot chocolate all snuggled up in the sofa, enjoying the beautiful view in the warmth of his apartment. 

They spent the late afternoon baking cookies, decorating cakes and it was more than Kai was expecting, but it was what Nadia wished to do and he couldnt say no to that. 

He learned a few things, for instance how to pipe a cake and decorate cookies. And the smile that that put on Nadias face was the best Christmas gift he could get this year.

It was a long Christmas Eve but also super fun. They were so tired that as soon as they finished everything they went to bed. 

The city skayline iluminated the snow that started to snow late at night as they fell asleep in a warm bed and eachothers arms.

* * *

Nadia was dreaming a weird but nonetheless interesting dream and she didn't want to wake up yet, even though in the back of her mind she knew it was Christmas and she was looking forward to this day. She kept on sleeping. The clock was showing 9:30 of the snow Christmas morning and Kai was slowly waking up. 

He quietly left the room and got ready in the bathroom before feeding Boots in the kitchen. He decided to prepare a quick breakfast and bring it to bed for Nadia.

Before he went to wake her up he brought all the gifts for his family and placed them under the christmas tree.

-Now it really is Christmas!- he noticed a gift under the tree, which took him by surprise.

The note had his name written on the card. He realized that he never saw her handwritting and he liked how she wrote his name. 

It was time to wake up his sleeping beauty. Tippytoeing to her side of the bed, and singing Christmas songs softly made her wake up.

-Good morning.- she said opening her eyes slowly. 

-Merry Christmas!- he said giving her a soft kiss on a forehead.

-Aww, thank you, merry Christmas to you too! What's all this?- 

-Oh, you did a lot of work yesterday, i thought i could at least do breakfast for you.-

-Did you do something?- she gave him a suspicious look.

-No! But there is something i didn't tell you, but i don't want you to freak out.-

-Okaaaay? Just tell me.- 

-I invited my family over for Christmas. I really want you to meet them.- 

-Really?- she was shocked. Were they at that point in their relationship. She thought that nothing else was normal in this relationship so why would this be too, but maybe all this is what made their relationship surprisingly good.

-Yes, i hope you're not mad?! I know i said it's gonna be just us. I'm sorry.-

-Okay. I want to meet them too.- she said calmly, getting a toast and eating it.

-Wow! You're telling me i was worried for nothing.- he definetely didnt expect this type of reaction.

He gave her a kiss, a long one, a type of kiss that says "Thank you". They finished breakfast in bed which lead to some quick dessert as well. The heat rised up just from the kiss and even more from hungry eyes, and they were not hungry for all the food that was on a platter. 

Time moved slow in their little bubble, but it was already past 11am. They took a shower together and prepared everything before his family arrived. The cakes and cookies they made looked amazing, the food as well. They had enough drinks and decorations looked amazing and magical. Now she could go get ready.

-When will they be here?- Nadia was getting nervous checking in with Kai from the bathroom. The dress she was wearing was not sweat friendly and that was stressing her more. 

-I said 4pm so dont worry we have more than enough time.- 

She walked out after 45 minutes, in a beautiful sacramento green dress, that had a little colar that buttoned up in front giving it the look of a small keyhole. The sleeves were seethrough and very puffy. The shoes were a regular black high heels, but not too high which matched with a bow in her hair. Make up was minimal just an eyeliner and masquara, little bit of lipgloss on her lips was all she wore. And it was all it took to leave him speechless. 

-Wow. Babe, you look amazing.- he went in for a kiss with his arm flying around her waist right away.

-You look better.- She said giving him a small pack on the lips. 

He was in a grey suit pants and a very flowy white shirt. It was very simple but it looked so good on him. 

-Wait, I actually have better pants to go with your dress.- He ran to the door that Nadia was sure it was just a wall, but apparently this place is bigger than she thought. She followed him through the door, it was a huge walk in closet, basically it looked like a clothing store.

-Oh my, this is bigger than my apartment.- she didnt even realize she was speaking out loud.

He changed to similar grey pants, but these had thin green vertical and horizontal lines, making square patterns. The color was subtile but seeing them stand next to eachother it looked like they were matching. 

-This is better, right?- he asked checking in the mirror.

-That is so cute of you.- she kissed his cheek and stood next to him checking them in the mirror.

Little after 4pm his family arrived and the apartment was filled with laughter and talks, the silence was gone. Boots got scared and hid in the bedroom. Kai introduced Nadia to his family as his girlfriend, but she noticed that they already knew this. They were happy to finally meet her and that kept saying "we heard a lot about you", which made Nadia send a big question mark in Kais direction. 

Food was amazing and everyone was having a great time. They loved their cakes and cookies. 

When it was time for gift opening, Nadia realized she didnt get anything for the kids and Kai's family. But all the gifts he put under the Christmas tree had a card that read "From Nadia & Kai" .

*He really did think of everything* she thought. 

When it was her time to open the gift she got her, in her hands was placed a small silver box with a big bow on top. Through her mind flew the idea of him proposing to her here, thats why he must've invited his family. She was scared to open the box.

-Come on let's see what you got!- everyone was cheering. 

-Ok!- she said and opened the small box.

Kai sat next to her and asked: -Will you come live with me?- 

The box had a vintage style key inside, which was simbolical since nowadays most apartments like this one had keypads with number codes and dont use phisical keys. 


	16. Chapter 16

Nadia hated packing, when she moved into this small apartment she thought it was for good. And now she had to pack and move again. As much as she loved the idea of living with Kai she hated the idea of packing and moving. 

-You really didnt need to come with me, i could've just called you when i finished packing to come pick me up.- 

-I don't mind I had some free time anyways, and I also want you to move in with me asap.- 

Most of the clothes and fit into 2 suitcases she had, some of it was long overdue to be thrown in the trash. 

Not long after they started they noticed that this is not gonna be as fast as they thought, she pilled a lot of stuff in these few years she's been living in this apartment. 

They slowly went through it together.

-This?- he would show here come papers and she would respond with trash or keep.

-Trash. Honestly i dont even know what that is.- 

Hour after hour slowly moving away. Most of the big things that was hers like clothes, some dishes and appliences, books and souveniers, few decorations she bought, sports gear... were mostly packed. What's left was to clear out the tiny desk that held so much papers and notebooks nobody knows how it all fit in the small drawers.

-What is this?- Kai asked checking the file folder.

-Oh, i forgot I still had this.- she took it from him and pulled out a pile of drawings, mostly fashion designs. 

-Wow, did you do these?- Kai took some of them back from her hand. -These look amazing.-

-Long time ago. I did these for fun, just some ideas i had at that time.- 

-Did you ever make any of these?- 

-Oh, no, i dont know how to sew.- 

-You know you can give it to somebody else and let them sew it for you?- 

-Yes, i know.- she gave him "duh" look -But you also have to pay that somebody.-

-You should definitely get some of these made. This looks amazing. What else are you hiding from me?- 

-You really think so?- for a second there she thought he was only saying it because he is her boyfriend, but now she's starting to actually believe him.

She never showed anyone these it was just her little hobby when she had nothing better to do, she never imagined this being a real piece of clothing. 

-Yes, if you're not gonna do anything about it, i'll buy them from you and make them.- 

-What do you mean? Don't be silly.- she laughed.

-This is a 100% keep we can make this real.- he went through them again.

-Ok, we have more work to do. And i'm sure we will find more of those things.- she pointed at the file folder. 

-I can't wait to see more. You are really talented, why didnt you try yourself in that type of work?-

-I don't know, i really dont think these are that good as you make them seem. -

-But they are, the ideas you have are really something new and fresh. Wow.-

-Ok, ok now you're really pushing it too far, back to packing.- 

It was getting darker outside and it started to snow, the heating was still broken in this apartment, but since they kept working, moving things and packing it kept them warm. 

Sitting and going through papers and notebooks made them cool off and it was getting colder and colder with night approaching. 

-Let's hurry up we are almost done.- Kai said after coming back up to grab a few more boxes to bring down to his car.

-Almost done. I will come back tomorrow to check if i forgot something. I still have to throw the trash out tomorrow anyways.- 

-Yeah thats a good idea, we are already tired and exhausted, we might easily miss something.-

-Good job, babe.- she kissed him before he took the last 2 boxes.

Turning back to check the apartment before they leave, turning the lights off and walking out.

When they barely fit everything into his car, warming up was more than needed. 

-I'm starving.- Nadia said trying to divert her toughts from crying over leaving this apartment to food.

-Let's order something now so it arrives at the same time we do.- 

-Nice, let's do that, what do you want to eat?- 

-Everything.- saying that made Nadia laugh.

-We really did forgot to eat lunch, we've been at it all day.-

-Fried chicken and pizza?- 

-Oh, that does sound good.- 

She ordered on her phone as Kai was driving through the snowy night into their new home. 

* * *

It was already pretty late when they arrived home, so after eating they decided to relax and leave the unpacking for tomorrow. 

Though they decided to watch a movie they ended up talking about other things more than concentrating on the movie.

-So you will be busy next few days?- Nadia asked with a pouty face. 

-Unfortunetly yes. But it will give you time to unpack in peace. You can do whatever you want here.- 

-What about New Years?- 

-We have a concert. Do you wanna come watch?- 

-Not everybody knows about us yet, it might be awkward.- 

-But who will i kiss at midnight?- 

-Noone I hope. Me in your mind?- she booped his nose.

-I'll have to run home after I'm done. I wanna kiss you first thing in new year.- now Kai was pouting.

-What about our birthdays? Should we celebrate it together?-

-Ooooh that might be fun.- Kai acted like he wasnt preparing anything big. 

-Yeah we'll talk about it more after new years.- 

-Sounds good.- he snuggled into her neck kissing it softly.

-Uh, seems like somebody isnt as tired as they say they are.- Nadia teased him.

He kept on kissing her neck, moving her shirt off her shoulder, following the colorbone line and bitting her shoulder. 

-Should we shower?- she asked through a low breath. 

-After this.- he mumbled with deep voice. -First we gotta celebrate you moving in with me.-

-Mhm, thats what we are doing right now?- 

-Yes.- Kai shifted weight and in one quick move was on top of Nadia. 

The sofa was huge and very comfortable for quickies like this. 

Nadia took his shirt off and it felt like she just lit the fire. When she met his eyes it was like meeting a hungry wild wolf face to face. She knew exactly what was gonna happen. 

It was gonna be quick and rough and she will melt in his arms from burning passion.

Their clothes were quickly gone, and all that was left was sweaty bodies untangled in all sorts of ways, only they knew how to work them out.

The heavy breathing and loud moans, with a few spanks and changed positions drew them both quickly to climax.

After it was over they just took a few minutes to recover laying in eachothers arms.

Shower and good night sleep was all they needed at the end of a day like this.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast with Kai spending most of his time at rehersals and Nadia working and unpacking her things when she gets home. She tried not to change much around Kais apartment by finding perfect spots for both their things. Thankfully it wasnt hard since he had a lot of free space on shelfs around the house for Nadia to put her books and decorations on, while his closet was full but Nadia didnt need much space for her clothes. 

She was never a type of person to buy a lot of clothes or shoes, so for her to move in with Kai was kinda perfect combination because of how they used certain rooms in the house. 

New years eve came quickly with a lot of snow, they had breakfast together but it was short because Kai had a busy day ahead. 

-My mom will drop off her dog later, they will be going out to celebrate, and he gets scared of fireworks. It shouldnt be too loud over here, and he wont be alone.- 

-Okay. I hope him and Boots get along well.-

-Oh, yeah. Let me know how that goes.- Kai kissed her on his way out.

-Well this is gonna be a lonely day. But at least i wont be alone.- she said to Boots while holding him infront of the windows as they watched snow falling.

Around 3 oclock in the afternoon the doorbell rang, it was Kais mom with the pup.

Nadia invited her in for a drink, coffee or tea but she apologized for not having the time to stay for that long.

So once again Nadia was alone trying to introduce her cat to Kais dog. There was a lot of tention in the begining but they started to play with some toys and ended up liking eachother. 

She kept an eye on them while making some cookies. Even though she was alone it didnt mean she wasnt gonna celebrate New Year.

Sending a picture to Kai was a long shot, since she was sure he didnt have his phone on him while performing, but she still did it. Her all dolled up with cookies and wine with kitty and doggo sleeping in the background. 

Around 6pm the door bell rang again caughting Nadia by surprise. At the same time her phone notified her of a message. 

> _"I prepared a surprise for you. It should be at the door now. Please have fun, but not too much without me."_

She checked the door and it was her closest friends carrying food and drinks and party supplies. 

-Wow, what are you all doing here?- she asked while giving them all a hug.

-Let's say you have one amazing boyfriend.- Soomin replayed. -I didnt have time to finish getting ready where can i do that?- 

Nadia and Eunseo just looked at eachother not surprised at all, Soomin always took forever to get ready. 

-There is a door on that wall just press, you can get ready there.- Nadia pointed at the wall in the hallway. -Come on in.- 

-You look amazing.- her best friend whispered while giving her a big hug. -And happy as well.-

-I am.- Nadia said with a smile on her face.

> _"I dont know how to thank you for this, but i'll figure something out. Thank you. Love you. XOXO"_

Nadia sent a quick text to her boyfriend before his show starts. They watched the performances on TV while eating, dancing, drinking and laughing. They were having so much fun, Nadia couldnt remember when he enjoyed being at a party this much. 

Everyone teased her whenever camera was on Kai and it made her giggle and blush but also it made her extramely proud and hella lucky. 

They counted down the New Year together cheering with some champaigne and fireworks in the distance that they could see from the living room window. 12th floor sure has its own perks. 

Around 3 am the door opened unexpectedly. Kai brought a small afterparty to their place and the girls were not prepared for that. 

A lot of familiar and quiet famous faces came over. Whole padding squad was here except Jimin. He was probably busy with his own group performance. Most of EXO members, some of them brought their own girl friends. It was getting crowded and Nadia was becoming more anxious. She never liked big gatherings. But Kai walked her way immediately and kissed her shaking the snow off of his hair all over Nadia. 

-Ahh, that's cold.- she smiled and kissed him again.

-I told you I'll rush home and kiss you first in the New Year.- 

Everyone was really relaxed and the atmosphere just got even better. The same thing happened with his friends like it did with his family, Nadia didnt need to say much they already knew a lot hearing it from Kai all the time.

New Year started amazing let's keep it that way. 


End file.
